When you came into my world
by Wingfy
Summary: Sweet Yuugi has been craving secretly for Yami Atemu quite a long time, and after settling down his own feelings, he's finally come down to a decision, write a poem for the one he loves. Though, things don't always seem as they look. YamixYuugi
1. The small problem

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Wingfy: **Yo! Hi dear, lovely people! Glad to see you again! Hey look, it's the annoyance! :points at herself: She's come back! :shrieks: Run for your lives!! -runs around and hides away-

**Yami: **...... :rolls eyes:

**Wingfy:** What?

**Yami:** Nothing.

**Wingfy: **-fumes- Anyways, I'm bothering you all again with yet another of my :cough: lame :cough: stories! I kind of wanted to write something like this to ease up my mind and to annoy you all with my pestering chaps! :grins:

**Yami: **...... :rolls eyes again:

**Wingfy:** What!?

**Yami:** Nothing –looks indifferent-

**Wingfy:** ......

**Yuugi: **-sweat drops- Minna-san, bokutachi –raises hand and counts cutely with his fingers- that's the three of us hope you like this 1st chapter! If you like it, onegai-desu –looks at all of you with big innocent puppy-eyes- let us know!

**Wingfy: **Any kind of commentaries are very much appreciated!

Let's begin with the story!

* * *

**When you came into my world**

* * *

_I call your name through the desolate night_

_No one answers and I'm left behind_

_I want to feel you,_

_To touch you,_

_To be with you_

_Though you don't notice this painful soul_

_Wanting to be with you_

_I want to reach out and hold your hand_

_I want to disappear _

_And be one at your side_

_Then I wake and I sadly realise_

_That I'm still only a step behind_

_Would you please turn and look my way?_

_Would you please make me yours and don't walk away?_

_Would you please love me till the very end?_

_For I've done so since the day we met_

_My dear Yami,_

_My dear love_

_I want to be yours for all eternity and far beyond._

_With love,_

_Yuugi Motou._

After reading the words he had just written thoroughly, the lithe kid went flashing red. He didn't think it'd be so hard and so embarrassing to write something like this, much less to feel as if every feeling had been poured down within the small context. At this, the little one gently shook his head, getting rid of his reddening blush efficiently. Once he felt the heated sensation vanish some from his face, the amethyst-hued boy stuffed it beneath his notebook, smiling lightly at his small reverie. _'If only I had the wits to handle this to Yami-san myself.'_

Heaving a stressful sigh, the beautiful teen rose up to his feet and walked out of the classroom. He needed so badly to splash some water over his face; those thoughts concerning an older version of him weren't helping much. As he walked down the hall, he came across the one he had been thinking about, though, he couldn't muster a word or anything like the sort and he poorly ended up averting his eyes, looking anywhere but at the taller teen walking up the stairs. _'Yami-san...'_

Reaching the hall, the crimson-eyed teen was way too occupied reading a set of papers in his hands, fatly ignoring the sweet little one going past him. It seemed he was too focused to even notice his surroundings. However, the way the teen acted made Yuugi feel somewhat sad about it; Yami didn't even know he existed. If only he could...

"Wait Yami-kun!" Heavy steps were heard echoing along the flight of stairs followed by a shout. Yuugi was then able to notice a girl running up, successfully pushing him aside as she caught up with Yami.

"Gomene..." The amethyst-hued teen was the one to apologise, causing brown eyes to slightly meet his; "......" though, the girl kept silent.

"Yami-kun..." The abovementioned merely sighed before turning around lazily.

It was then when his intense crimson eyes caught a small glimpse of the beautiful little one descending slowly the stairs. His eyes widened at the scene. Who was that boy? Though, he didn't have that much of a time to keep marvelling at the cute boy for the mesmerising sight was quickly covered by Anzu's full body. "I told you to wait for me so that we could deliver these tests to second class together!"

"Who..."

'_**Have I seen him around in school before?'**_

"Come on! Are you listening to me?" The now frustrated girl pondered out loud, waving a hand in front of the tri-coloured teen successfully distracting him from his current thoughts.

"What?"

"The tests Yami-kun..." Anzu pointed a finger down at the stock of sheets in Yami's hands. "We have to deliver them."

Blinking confusedly, Yami looked down at his hands, "Oh yeah..." twisting his lips angrily at the girl for interrupting him on his musings. "Let's get on with it then."

As soon as both teens stepped into the classroom, Anzu didn't wait and walked towards the back row, placing the tests on top of each desks. Yami did the same with the opposite row while pondering who the kid from before was. "You know, it's kind of boring to do this as part of 4th class." The brown-haired girl commented absentmindedly, sighing as she placed sheet after sheet on each bench.

"Why don't you quit then? You could easily convince the president of our class."

"And leave your side?" The girl abruptly turned around before going slightly red, the remaining sheets falling on the desk before her. "I mean, no, don't worry about it. I'll get used to it."

"Then stop complaining." The taller teen replied uninterestedly, finishing with his given task and walking out of the room as calmly as he could. Perhaps he could spare some time and look for the sweet kid he saw at the stairs?

When the girl noticed Yami walking out, she blinked quickly before gathering the scattered sheets lying on the desk; then she groaned as the papers slipped her grasp again. With haste, she picked them up and blinked as she had picked something that wasn't supposed to be there. "What's this?" She let out confusedly as she began to read, "Some..." only to feel his eyes widening in shook. "Someone loves Yami-kun!? But who, how, when?"

A soft cute gasp was heard; gorgeous amethyst eyes filling with terror at the realisation of someone standing in front of his desk, his precious letter in said stranger's hand.

"You...y-you..." The poor kid tried to say something but he was quite stunted, the girl from before had his letter and what's worse, from what it looked, she had read it! Without thinking, he ran towards the girl and gently retrieved his prized belonging before folding it and tucking it in his back pocket.

Anzu's eyes widened even more at this. "Yours...you are, you..."

"...Gomene!" The lithe cute teen apologised endlessly, "It's nothing, please forget it; forget about this!" trembling in fear as tears threatened to fall from his divine eyes. "Please!"

Without uttering a word, Anzu walked past the kid and out of the classroom; shock still written on her face.

"Wait!" The petite boy called, _'Oh no, this girl read my letter and she know Yami-san! What will I do now!?' _running after the girl as fast as his short legs allowed him to.

'_What will I do!?'_

* * *

-2b continued...

* * *

**(A/N): **What do you think guys? Should I continue? Did I do okay on this first chap? Short, I know... Your comments mean a lot to me, ^///^ so please let me know what you think! Any kind of commentaries are very much appreciated! Oh yeah, I'll be absent for a while, my exams start as of today and I really need to study so I'll come back till the 16th of September. I've got Maths Tomorrow!! (I hate maths!) T^T Poor me, I hope I pass.

Yami: You should be studying instead of pestering us.

Wingfy: ...... –pushes Yuugi against Yami and they both fall to the floor-

Yami: ... :blinks:

Yuugi: ... :blushes madly:

Wingfy: Mission cleared! Pharaoh successfully distracted, over. :grins:

OH MY GOD!! I'll be seeing you soon and please ^.—keep your fingers crossed for me!! Bye, bye!! Have a nice week full of fun and fluffiness!! See you!!


	2. Who is he?

**Disclaimer: **Me doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Wingfy:** Heeeello guys!! How are you? Doing fine? I'm doing fine ^w^ It just feels like aeons to me since I last was in here, taking in mind that it was only a week and some days ago, but still, I really missed you all!! -shares hugs- Here's the 2nd chap and me hope you my dear people like it! I hope not to have gone to out of context with this chap and please let me know what you think! I really appreciate your time!

Without any more delays, onwards with the story!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Yami-kun..." The brown-haired girl, shock still written all over her face, asked once she had caught up with the aforesaid. "Say, do you like someone in this facility?"

Confused, the tri-coloured teen didn't reply. Instead he was intently staring at Anzu from head to toe; then, as crimson eyes narrowed, he replied. "What are you talking about?" However, his stern almost annoyed question went unfinished as crimson orbs glued to the beautiful teen he had caught a small glimpse before came running towards them.

'_**That's the same kid from before.'**_

Coming up to a halt, the little boy rested his hands on his kneecaps while he tried to recover from the running he had just done, inhaling some much needed air as his chest rose up and down. The soft pants escaping small parted lips and the beautiful, appealing blush made the cute teen look all angelic-like in front of a quite stunned Yami. The latter had never bothered to look far beyond him and yet, there he was, this kid, appearing out of nowhere and capturing his heart the moment his eyes fell upon him, making something pang strongly against his chest. _**'Love at first sight?'**_

"Umm, excuse me..." The amethyst-eyed teen panted slightly; "Could, could I have a word with you?" looking up at the pair and blushing even more when he noticed the object of his affections locking eyes with him.

'_Ya-Yami-san is looking at me?'_

'_**Not only he is cute but he has the sweetest voice I've ever heard.'**_

Wanting to look deeper into marvelling amethyst orbs, Yami lost himself inside that innocent gaze, loving the way the boy looked slightly away from him while the alluring blush increased considerably in colour. The crimson-hued teen found his feet were moving unconsciously towards the frail teen. Once Yami was close enough, he asked softly, "Who are-..." only to get interrupted by Anzu's angry voice. "Let's go somewhere else."

After spiting her words, the girl grabbed Yuugi's delicate wrist and lead him as far away from Yami as she could. Small sounds of protest leaving the innocent boy as he was being lead away by the furious girl. Yami narrowed his eyes at the offending girl hurting the lithe one but he held back, he didn't say anything; he thought he had no right since he hadn't had the chance to introduce properly to the other teen. "But once I do..." He pondered to himself, sighing as he watched the two figures disappear. "I'll make sure to question Anzu who was that boy when she comes back."

Once sensing they were out of Yami's range, Anzu led the teen behind a tree, her grip tightening around the kid's wrist. The petite boy was left with no choice but to wince a little at the fierce hold. "Could you please, let go of me?"

The teen was shortly cut off when Anzu pushed him against the tree, a small gasp of pain leaving Yuugi's lips.

"I take it your the one who wrote that piece of crap."

Blinking utterly cute with amazement and what seemed sadness, the little teen defended. "It's not a piece of crap; it's what my feelings stand for!"

"Oh yeah...?" She snorted lightly. "What's your name by the way?"

Thin brows knitted in mild anger. "You must've seen it at the end of my poem."

"Right," Anzu nodded, looking venomously at the shorter teen. "Motou, Yuugi Motou." Then whilst still glaring daggers at the aforesaid, the girl carried on. "I wonder what Yami would think of this if I gave him your precious paper."

Big innocent eyes widened in fear at this. "Don't."

"Or better said, what would he think of you? I mean, he doesn't even know you, so what do you think he'll do? Maybe push you away? Or perhaps avoid you for the rest of his life?"

"Please, don't..."

"Or maybe..."

"Please..."

"What was that?"

The petite kid looked up into narrowed angered brown orbs, "Please, don't." tears welling up in his eyes but pleading to the other to keep the secret anyway. "Please, don't tell Yami-san anything!"

"Okay, I won't say anything." Yuugi's saddened face lit up at this. "But in turn you have to help me with something yes?" At the last part, Anzu bent down and looked the poor stressed kid straight in the eye, the latter merely blinked innocently at the girl before asking what would she want help with; regretting the question right after.

"I want you to keep writing in my behalf and help me win over Yami's heart."

"But, but I..." The kid was pretty much holding back tears now at what he had just heard. "I doubt Yami likes boys, he isn't gay."

"Not particularly being in love with someone of the same gender means you're gay."

"I don't care about you opinion either way, so will you help me out or should I go tell Yami and give him this ridiculous letter?" The girl pointed while raising Yuugi's precious poem in one hand. He didn't have much of a choice now did he? He really wasn't so sure if Yami would ever return his feelings, much less like him in the same way he did. _'Probably I'll end up hurting.'_

"So..." Anzu pressed the little one further on, "Will you do it or not?" ignoring the crystalline droplets falling freely from naive eyes. Lowering his gaze to the floor, Yuugi bit his lips cutely at the reply leaving his lips.

"Hai..." The petite boy agreed, feeling his heart shatter in thousand pieces as he heard his own reply.

"Deal then! I won't say a word to Yami and I'll start by using this piece right now." There was no response though, sweet Yuugi was still holding onto his real emotions whilst looking down at his feet, his stained face perfectly covered by a small shadow cast by his spiky locks.

"No need to look so gloomy." Anzu comforted, tearing the part where Yuugi's name was written and leaving only the words written neatly by hand. "It'll be you but at the same time it won't, so cheer up!" Seeing no reaction from eh other teen, she sighed and turned on her heels, waving good-bye as she shouted last. "I'll see you tomorrow for another poem Yuugi-chan!"

The only sound that could be heard now though was her fading steps trotting in the distance. Then, as soon as the lovable teen noticed it was only him and the quite surroundings he slid down along the trunk and hugged his knees against his chest, hiding his head in between his arms and letting the tears that had wanted to fall run freely down his cheeks. _'This isn't fair...'_

_..._

"Yami-kun, look what I've written for you!"

'_**And here comes again.'**_

Turning around, the crimson-eyed teen heaved a sigh before trying to give his best look to the girl. "What is it?"

"I want to give you this!" Coming to halt before him, the girl looked exactly like the kid Yami had seen before; though, the big difference was that the beautiful boy in Yami's opinion looked cuter and innocent, an angel in other words. Speaking of which; Yami's eyes widened at the lack of the little one. He had to know why this obnoxious girl knew such angel in the first place.

"Anzu..."

"Yeah, Yami-kun..." The girl replied dreamily.

Yami approached the girl; standing and leaning a little bit closer to her, making said girl go red. "Who was the kid you dragged away seconds ago?" At this, Anzu's hope fell to the ground. "W-What...?"

Groaning exasperatedly, Yami rolled his eyes. "You heard me, who was that kid?"

"He was no one..."

"His name," The crimson-eyed teen demanded, glaring death before asking yet again. "Who's he? What's his name?"

Trembling at the rare tone Yami used with her, the scared girl replied quickly. "Mo-Motou, Yuugi Motou." Not counting with the regretful consequences she'll be forced to endure later on.

"Yuugi..." Yami whispered to no one but himself. "Yuugi..." Again and again, "Yuugi..." he had to admit the little one had a beautiful name. Now he just had to find the sweet angel and introduce himself to the one who had stolen his heart. Turning on his heels, Yami walked towards school, but not without saying one last thin g to Anzu.

"By the way," Yami gave a sharp look at the girl. "Don't you ever dare to hurt someone like that again, Anzu."

"W-What...?" The girl didn't understand; what did she do?

* * *

**(A/N):** Pardon any errors ^^; Hmm, what do you think? :hides in a corner: Please, don't get mad at me for being mean to sweet Yuugi, I swear there's a purpose!

**Yami:**... –growls- You made my little one cry.

**Wingfy:** I... –gulps- It wasn't intentionally!

**Yami:** -narrows eyes- You made him cry.

**Wingfy:** -screams- Sorry!! -begins to run out of the room, Yami chasing after her-

**Yuugi:** ......-sweat drops- ^-^ reviews? -runs to stop his Yami-

Oh yeah, p.s: Any kind of commentaries are very much appreciated! I'll see you on Thursday guys! Have a nice week/weekend full of fun and mischievous pranks! Bye, bye! :D


	3. Our small meeting

**Disclaimer: **Me, of course, doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Wingfy:** Heey-io guys!! Missed me? -guess not ^^;- Well, I did miss you all and I'm so glad to be able to update this chap! ^u^ I thank all those who've faved/alerted my story and all those who've bothered in reviewing!! So many thanks!! You guys are the entire reason why I keep writing and I just hope you like this chap!!

Without any more further ado, onwards with this chap!

**Yami & Yuugi:** Enjoy!! ^o^

* * *

Later on that day, Yuugi walked down the sidewalk with his mind deep in thought. Why had he promised he'd help Anzu with her goal, which, if he gave it more thought, was the same one as his? Why had he conformed with the sole fact of delivering his poems through Anzu to the other teen? Why, indeed, had he agreed on to such a deal?

He sadly remembered when he had met Yami. It was his first day in school and the crimson-eyed teen was seemingly welcoming all the new years to their facility. A descent smile curving on his lips as he said, 'Hi welcome', and kind, warming eyes travelling throughout the crowd. When it had been his turn, the teen had been perplexed by his looks; they were so much a like his but letting aside all that, Yami owned a determined character and an intense look, making him an interesting person in Yuugi's opinion.

However, in spite of Yuugi's sudden outburst, Yami was way too occupied with the other students to even try and look his way. Could it be that he had fallen? Was it true then that love at first sight even existed in the first place? And then, he knew; he knew he had truly fallen for someone that might be unreachable.

'_It seems I wasn't mistaken after all.' _The petite boy thought as he reached his home. Once he opened the door, he greeted his grandpa already making dinner and promptly went upstairs, plopping down on the bed while gluing amethyst hues to the ceiling. _'I guess he'll never know anything.' _The teen sadly sighed, turning on his side and attempting to sleep for a while.

......

"Yami-kun, would you please look!?" Anzu was running desperately after Yami, "I want you to read this!" beaming with fake happiness while she waved the note up in the air.

"I don't have time for that Anzu!"

"Please!"

"No, thank you."

Wrinkling her face in anger, the girl made a quick dash and stepped in front of the tricoloured-haired teen; successfully stopping him on his hasty tracks. "Please, I wrote this for you."

Staring at the girl and eyeing her deep in the eye, Yami took the piece of paper off Anzu's hands, _**'If this is what takes to take her off my back.' **_starting to read the letters neatly written in the paper. "Who wrote this for you?" Yami questioned after reading the little poem.

Glaring at the teen before her, the girl shouted. "Me, who else Yami-kun, you know I have feelings for you!"

"I don't believe you." The crimson-hued teen stated, folding the piece of paper and tucking it in his left pocket. "Sorry."

"...But why?" The girl asked closed to tears.

"Simple." At this, Yami's look hardened a bit, "It isn't your handwriting." resuming his walk and his futile search for the lithe boy, leaving an estranged girl behind.

"But I wrote it!"

……

Awakening to a soft knock on his bedroom door, the amethyst angel rubbed sleep off his eyes, straightening and standing up to answer the constant call. "Yuugi, m'boy, would you mind going to the store for some apples and a few strawberries?" Keeping his door wide open, the small teen blinked confusedly at the request, his head tilting to one side whilst asking in a sleepy voice. "What are you making?"

"I want to make a dessert." The older man smiled widely, holding up some money and looking at his grandson to react. "I'm sure you'll like it, so, would you mind going then m'boy?"

As if the remaining drowsiness had dissipated, the kid smiled happily, agreeing rather quickly and grabbing the money in his grandpa's left hand, rushing down the stairs and out the door. "I'll be back soon!"

If there was something Yuugi loved beside Yami in this world, were pastries and things like the sort, and there was no way he'd disappoint his grandfather and not please his stomach at all. After doing a mad rush towards the market stall, the happy boy beamed happily at the sweet lady who had attended him, feeling very grateful for the lovely gift he had gotten in return.

'_That lady was too sweet.'_ Yuugi though distractedly as he nibbled on his juicy red apple. _'I hope this is not like in that story of Snow White.' _A shiver ran down his spine, his over imaginative mind running a mile per hour. _'No, I don't think so. Besides, I haven't got any dwarfs around me…'_

Too engrossed on devouring the juicy treat and giggling silly at his own thoughts, he missed the fact that someone was walking in front of him; unavoidably bumping into the stranger. The action made the petite kid lose his balance and fall to the floor along with the one he had bumped into; the latter wrapping an arm around a slim waist to prevent the little one from further damage.

"Sumimasen, daijobou ka?" The taller crimson-eyed teen grunted in pain as he apologised with the one beneath him. Suddenly, those same crimson eyes widened at his lucky discovery. The kid he had been trying to find all day in school was right here, beneath him, and his arm was around him. Yami let out a smile. _**'I'm actually very lucky.'**_

Blinking in utter surprise, the small teen first priority was to locate his scattered groceries on the floor; pouting at the disastrous situation he was in. "And all my fruits."

Smiling inwardly, Yami noticed how melodic the teen's voice was, making him look very adorable in his opinion; he then began wandering off. The teen's eyes were an outstanding shade of deep violet brimming with innocence and purity beyond words. His face was so appealing and that pout of his merely enhanced the sweetness even more, and those lips, god, his scarlet hues stared at those rosy silky lips. They were so tempting.

Leaning in close, Yami wanted nothing more than to steal the kid's first kiss, that is, if this angel hadn't been kissed before. _**'No…' **_This caused a small ting of jealousy rip through the teen hovering above Yuugi, provoking the arm around the latter to tighten involuntarily around him possessively. At the action, the beautiful boy turned his head and looked up, and as soon as those naive eyes locked with mesmerising crimson orbs, Yuugi went scarlet red, _'How did, w-when did…why did.' _huge butterflies flapping inside him strongly and his heart beat pounding loudly against his chest.

"Are you okay, little one?"

Parting his lips slightly, the teen couldn't form a word, there was no sound coming out. Instead, a nervous pout graced thin lips, looking even cutter before Yami's loving eyes.

'_How did this happen!? Why is he here!? Why am I bene-beneath…?'_

Gathering all the power he could muster, and letting aside how wonderful his petite body felt trapped underneath Yami's strong form, the kid reluctantly got up and carelessly gathered all the groceries from the floor. "I'm, I'm okay…"

Yami didn't answer, he was still marvelled by the sweet tone of the little one, by his manners, his behaviour, his naïve antics, by everything; everything about the frail teen screamed innocence. _**'Just like an angel.'**_

"Can I help you with your stuff?"

"Iie, I'm already finished-umm done…" Yuugi blushed harder. "I-uh, I gotta go; arigatou gosaimashita."

"Matte!" Yami shouted, making a hold of the amethysts-hued teen's slender wrist. This, in turn, made the aforesaid go scarlet red at the gentle, warm touch.

"You're Yuugi, right?"

Stunning, naïve deep purple eyes widened at this. _'He, remembers me?'_

"I saw you today at school. I was trying to find you."

'_He does remember me!'_

The hold around Yuugi's wrist tightened a bit, however it was not hurting, it was strong and firm but gentle at the same time. "Could I possibly see you tomorrow? Maybe to have lunch with me or something, you think?"

Not believing his luck, the amazed thrilled to bits teen nodded violently in response, a cute endearing blush rising as he assented, feeling a sudden heat invade his entire body. Then, all of a sudden, his heart pounded even stronger than before as the tricoloured-haired teen rose up from the floor, leaning down close to him and inching forwards slowly, placing an affectionate kiss on the frail boy's forehead while whispering softly against smooth skin. "I'll see you then, Yuugi." The mentioned teen gasped dreamily at this.

The poor lithe kid was furiously flushing; he had never expected his crush to do something like that! "Hai, s-see you…" And with that Yuugi took off, feeling pang after pang strongly resonating against his chest. Despite the unfortunate events that had happened today, everything had taken a different turn for Yuugi in the end. Elation filling his being as a huge smile appeared on a happy face.

"Yuugi…" Yami was left muttering, watching the small figure become a blur in the distance.

Yami had been lucky today too.

* * *

-2b continued

* * *

**(A/N):** So what do you think my dear, lovely people? Okay, more or less? Like it? Didn't like it? Pardon any erros, my head's all fussy at the moment -smiles broadly- I didn't make Yuugi suffer this time! :D

**Yami:** -glares at me- I'm glad…

**Yuugi:** Yay!! Yami kissed me!! ^o^

**Yami:** -looks happy- My little one…

**Wingfy:** ^-^ I really should thank you all for being so kind to me!! T^T I didn't expect to receive such good reviews from all of you guys! =) I feel happy! Thank you very much!! -shares hugs while Yuugi gives you cookies- Next chap will be due on Monday!! I'm sorry guys, but I'm feeling a bit sick and they've given me a week off from school; will you guys wait for me? Please?

I'll see you soon, take care and have a nice, fluffy full of fun week/weekend!! Bye, bye! :D


	4. Big mistake

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ^^; You guys already know that XD

**Wingfy: **Ohayio-miew! How are you?? I hope you're doing very fine!! I feel so happy right now and I so hope you like this chap!! I thank you all for the nicest reviews I've received and for all the Favs & alerts!! You guys are so awesome and so great and, well, there aren't enough words to describe you all! =)

Without any more further ado, onwards with this chap!!

Happy reads!! :D

* * *

As soon as Yuugi got home, he felt how his little heart thumbed loudly against his chest; a beautiful crimson blush visible across his cheeks.

He couldn't believe he had bumped into his crush today! He had seen him and what seemed best, Yami had talked to him! And; the lithe one gulped at his next thoughts, an unfamiliar sensation swelling up in his belly whilst the cute rosy blush intensified in colour at this, Yami had been hovering above him! If only for a slight moment, but it was really worth it!

"Yuugi, m'boy, did you bring what I need?"

The boy's thinking was cut off short as he heard his grandpa's voice approaching his way. Forgetting about his elated demeanour, the kid shook his head vigorously from side to side, efficiently getting rid of his scarlet blush, or at least of some.

"Y-Yeah, I did…" The petite boy walked towards his grandfather and delivered the products the older man was patiently waiting for. "Sorry it took so long." Blinking confusedly at his grandson, the elderly man noticed how red the young one was. His instincts kicked in as he examined Yuugi's forehead with one hand, the other holding onto the groceries. "Are you okay? You're very red m'boy." Sugoru's face wrinkled confusedly. "You're not running a fever, are you?"

Pouting in mild anger, Yuugi shoved his grandpa's hand away, turning and walking up the stairs but not before saying. "It's nothing, really." A sincere smile spreading along his lips as his beautiful amethyst eyes cast over his grandpa. "I gotta do my homework."

Shrugging it off, Yuugi's grandpa smiled back at his grandson. "Don't exert yourself. I'll call you once supper is ready."

"Kay!" With that last, the small blur disappeared into his room.

"I bet something great happened to him." The older man grinned with a knowing smile.

Once in his room the little kid burst with joy, smiling widely at nothing in particular but smiling happily anyways. _'He talked to me! He really did! And he even said he wanted to see me tomorrow again!'_ Trotting cutely towards his bed, Yuugi sat and splayed on it, looking intently at the ceiling before him. Then, all too suddenly and out of nowhere, Yami's face came into the picture; the teen gasped at the realness of the image.

That entrancing smile and those deep crimson eyes of his were breathtaking, they made sweet Yuugi shiver in utter excitement by mere looking into them. _'And I had him this close...'_ Those eyes were so hypnotising that the teen could just reach out and do anything for the other teen, anything the other wanted. And then, his voice, his voice was so enthralling and deep, so intense and strong. _'Yep, he definitely has the power to turn me into muddle.'_

However, as much as the teen had desired to keep on dreaming, his small reverie went interrupted by his grandpa's call. "Yuugi, dinner's served!"

"Coming!" The teen sighed as he made a walk to his door; he'd have all night to continue dreaming.

After dinner, the lovable amethyst-eyed teen thanked his grandfather before doing the dishes. While doing so, he was listening very attentively to the song playing on the radio at that moment, humming sweetly along with the tune. "Oh, I know that one!" He cheered happily as another song played on. "I wonder if I can translate it and give it to Yami-san one day." A huge smile spread across his lips and then he dried his hands in the nearest towel, turning off the radio and bouncing towards his room. He had to write down the lyrics ha had heard before they disappeared from his head.

Upon entering his room, the teen grabbed a random notebook and sat in his chair, writing down as fast as he could and going red at the sudden thought plaguing his mind; _'This sounds as if we both were a couple already.' _blush intensifying as he continued writing.

_En la noche te soñé dentro de mí,_

_En mi nostalgia te vi,_

_Y así, descubrí, que no puedo estar sin ti._

_Si algún día te ofendí, me arrepentí,_

_Y hoy te lo vuelvo a pedir,_

_Que estés junto a mí._

_Quiero volar y descifrar,_

_Todos los besos que están en tus sueños._

_Quiero vivir, crecer junto a ti,_

_Y en un instante hacerte reír,_

_Y así, sentir, que tú eres para mí._

_No me hables del ayer,_

_Que importa ya,_

_Solo te quiero abrazar._

_Toma mis manos hoy y bésame,_

_Llévame al cielo otra vez, _

_Envuelto en tu piel._

_Quiero volar y descifrar,_

_Todos los besos que están en tus sueños._

_Quiero vivir, crecer junto a ti,_

_Y en un instante hacerte reír,_

_Y así, sentir, que tú eres para mí._

_Que tú eres para mí._

'_If only I could give this to him...'_

......

Next day at school, the teen was feeling quite fidgety at the mere thought of meeting Yami at any point of the day but at the same time, he was a tad sad and unwilling because he had to give Anzu something that could pass as a poem for today, and he had nothing like the sort in his possession, just the song he wrote yesterday night and he had yet to translate it. Yuugi heaved a sigh, knitting his brows at the explanation the professor was giving and trying to focus on the lessons instead of what he would do when seeing the brown-haired girl.

'_I'll try to come up with an apology.' _The little teen though distractedly, tapping the his pencil against his fine chin as he cast as small glimpse at the song laying finely hidden beneath his maths book.

"Motou-san, please, come up front."

'_It's gonna be a long day.'_

After endless suffering, Yuugi went out of the classroom when the bell ran; and as the petite boy had suspected there she was, Anzu, with all her glory, waiting promptly for him while leaning against the side of the door, both arms crossed behind her back and what seemed a fake smile gracing her lips.

"Yuugi-chan..." The tone was made with mock.

Blinking indifferently, the cute aforesaid pouted, "Look, I know you said you wanted a poem today..." while raising the sheet of paper the song was written on in his hand. "But this isn't a poem and I wrote this in-..."

Suddenly, the paper vanished form Yuugi's hold; the responsible smiling even wider at the teen. "Thank you!"

"Ma-Matte!"

Then, out of nowhere, "What are you doing Anzu?" the voice Yuugi recognised so well to be his crush's came from behind the girl.

The petite kid froze while Anzu turned towards Yami. _'That's, that's...'_

"Yami-kun!" The brown-haired gasped.

Tilting his head to one side, Yami noticed that the boy Anzu had been bothering was none other that his sweet Yuugi. _**'Though, I yet need to claim him mine.' **_Crimson orbs scanned the beautiful teen standing just inches away from him; a beautiful blush appearing on innocent features while amethyst eyes locked with his. He had promised he would see the teen today, right? _**'Right.' **_

Brown orbs widened at the scene and before Yami or Yuugi had the proper chance to introduce themselves, the girl stood in between both teens. A low 'get lost' was whispered to the sweet teen before Anzu outstretched her hands towards Yami with Yuugi's song in them.

"Yami-kun, this is for you."

Casting saddened violet eyes away, Yuugi pouted even more; turning around and starting walking down the hall. _'If only I hadn't agreed on to this.'_

"Wait!"

"Yami-kun!" Anzu held him back, enclosing his hand around Yami's arm.

"What!"

"Here..." The girl shoved the piece of paper in Yami's hands. "It's for you."

"I don't want it." The crimson-hued teen gave it back. "I gotta find Yuugi."

At this, the brown-haired girl huffed, "You know him!?" wrinkling her brows in anger. Instead of a reply, Anzu received a deathly glare, successfully shutting her up for good. This caused the latter to turn her head a bit only to glare at the retreating form of the lithe teen.

"Just read it, please!"

"I don't have time." The handsome teen stated; trying to get past the girl and catch up with is lovely teen but not succeeding at all.

"Please, it's important!"

Sighing exasperatedly, Yami growled as his hands reached out for the piece of paper rather rudely. "Fine..."

Some minutes passed and Anzu began to tremble nervously, blushing slightly while his soon love read the note. "Umm...Anzu...?" Shrieking in delight, the abovementioned replied with a huge smile, aiming to hug Yami as she heard those three words, "I don't understand." stopping in mid-track as the question dawned on her.

"What?"

"I don't understand." Yami then locked serious crimson orbs with brown ones. "I didn't' know you knew Spanish."

"I-I don't-..." The amazed girl blinked twice, then thrice; rephrasing her sentence as she did her best attempt to lie. "I-I don't, do it that often."

"Okay then." Yami closed his eyes to try and calm himself, "Letting aside it's the same neat handwriting, could you please translate this to me?" opening them very slowly while he held the letter up high so that the young girl could see.

"I-I, errm, need my dictionary." Scarlet hues narrowed dangerously at the troubled girl. "I thought so."

Folding the piece of paper in his hands, he once again tucked it in his left pocket, promising to find the owner of that handwriting one day. Resuming his walk, he went past the speechless Anzu and took off running after his little angel, he had to find him.

"Oh, by the way; you should read first whatever you receive Anzu."

With that last, the aforesaid was left behind with an angry look, considering the fact that maybe, just maybe, Yuugi had tricked her, "I'll make sure to make him pay." growling under his breath as he walked furiously towards her classroom.

"I swear."

* * *

-2b continued

* * *

**(A/N):** I'm so sorry if this wasn't so fulfilling guys, but still, I hope you like this chapie!! Please, pardon any errors ^-^ Did you like it? Did I do okay? Pretty please dear people, let me know.

**Yami:** Anzu is making a fool of herself -smiles while hugging his Yuugi close-

**Yuugi:** ^///^ -nods-

**Wingfy:** Yeah, well, okay, our lovely readers now that ^u^

Anyways, so thank you for reading, you make this authoress so happy right now!! :D I'll see you all on Friday! Till then, ^o^ Take care, have a nice week and have nice dreams!!

**Yami & Yuugi:** With us!

**Wingfy:** -shouldn't have said that- Sorry, didn't know what came over me ^w^ Tee-hee, well, then, bye-bye!! =)


	5. Accident or destiny?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nothing related to Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own this plot! ^u^ Oh yeah, apparently I forgot to write it on the last disclaimer but I don't own the song I wrote on my previous chap, it belongs to a group called 'Reik' and the song goes by the name of 'No me hables del ayer'.

**Wingfy: **Ohayio dear tomodachis!! Or is it afternoon already? Well, no matter ^-^ whatever time it is, I'm so glad to be here once again with you awesome people and to be able to update another of this chaps!! I wonder if you'll like it.

**Yami:** They won't know until they read it...

**Yuugi:** Right! ^o^

**Wingfy:** Okay! :D

Then, without any more delays, onwards with the chap!!

Happy reads! =)

* * *

Running throughout the school halls, Yami tried to find the little angel that had seemingly disappeared when Anzu stopped him only to give him her supposed letter. He had to find him and talk to him, they had promised to meet. And Yami had been waiting all day for that moment, he was exited to find the little one and see those radiant eyes yet once again, to hear his sweet voice ring through his ears and to, perhaps, get close to him in ways the small one couldn't possibly imagine. _**'That would have been nice.' **_Indeed, it would have, had it not been for the obnoxious girl's appearance.

Apparently his running led him to the backyard where he heard the famous bully of the school bullying someone unfortunate this time. Yami merely frowned and was about to turn around and look for the boy somewhere else but as soon as his ears caught the sweet, melodious voice of his not-yet Yuugi, his eyes widened. "Go-Gomene..." The frail boy could be heard apologising. "It won't happen again."

Crimson eyes hardened at this and the owner of that fearful gaze stepped towards where the voice was coming from. No one will do anything to _his_ little one as long as he was here.

"It-It won't happen again, really, j-just, just let me go." The petite boy lightly struggled, trying to remain calm before this fateful situation. What had he done to deserve such a thing?

"How about, if you just give me your money kid." The aggressor growled, grabbing Yuugi by his shirt and lifting him successfully off the ground; choking the cute teen by the rough action. "I-I don't have any."

"Well, too bad then." The cracking of knuckles could be heard and Yuugi prepared himself for the worst, closing his almost to tears eyes quite tightly.

"You better leave the kid alone..." At this, amethyst eyes widened in absolute surprise. Could it be...?

"What will you do if I don't?"

"Maybe we'll need to find out." Yami replied quickly, anger flaring up and crimson eyes narrowing till they were the size of slits.

"Tch..." The big bully shook his head before throwing the light boy to the nearest tree.

Without any second thoughts, the scarlet-hued teen ran as fast as he could towards the angel, frowning at the aching the poor young one will soon be feeling in quite some minutes more; embracing him as he looked for any damages at all. "I don't have time for this." Upon hearing this, deep red eyes glared death at the figure turning around and walking out of the scene; if only he held some kind of power, he'd make sure to make that guy pay, and in the most painful of ways.

Groaning in mild pain, Yuugi noticed the way Yami held him so closely once innocent eyes blinked open. Inevitably, the small kid went an intense red, his heart thumping loudly against his small chest.

'_His arms feel so __warm.'_

At the gentle, comforting warmth, the frail angel felt tempted to relax into the hug and nuzzle the other's chest and maybe, hopefully, be able to listen to his secret crush's steady heartbeats. Though, against his wishes, he controlled himself, choosing to stammer the next. "A-Arigatou, I'm, I'm feeling-umm okay now... etto."

Snapping out of his slight murderous reverie, Yami centred all of his attention to the beautiful teen finely resting in his arms. He couldn't deny how good it felt to hold the cute kid and have his delicate form this close to his own. "Are you okay?"

"H-Hai..." The flustered child whispered timidly, looking anywhere but into deep, loving, scarlet orbs. "I'm glad to hear that." Reluctantly, the tricolour-haired teenager released the little one and helped him up, smiling at the appealing blush that spread across silky cheeks as the former hugged him one last time. _**'I'm merely helping him up...' **_A subtle smirk curved on his lips at his own thought.

"What were you doing here anyway little one?"

Blinking once, then twice, the aforesaid managed to get rid of his dreamy state, helplessly locking amethyst eyes with intense ruby ones._ 'If only I...' _He had felt the need to hug the other in return, to hug him back with all the intensity he held for him, with all the adoration and love the other made him feel, but, once again, against his fervent wishes, he held onto his real emotions. "I-I...I..."

"...Little one?" Then, whilst pursing his lips, the abovementioned looked up somewhat sadly at the one calling to him. "What's wrong little one?" Yami asked, brows creasing in utter worry at the saddened look his-not-yet little one showed. The tricoloured-haired boy had met the sweet kid with strikingly, naive, happy eyes and a contagious smile that held the power to brighten up his day by the simplest of glimpses. And now, sweet Yuugi branded on a sad look; Yami didn't like to see Yuugi's pretty face so filled with sorrow.

'_**I've got an idea.' **_Crimson hues sparkled at the thought.

Leaning down close enough, he whispered softly into the other's ear, "Does it hurt somewhere?" wrapping both arms tightly around the kid's frail figure, bringing him close to his chest while gently caressing the boy's soft cheek with his. If he could help the small kid with anything and lighten up his heart, he'll do it without thinking it twice.

The immediate reaction was a small cherry blush while brimming innocent eyes widened as far as they could go. "Ya-Yami-san..."

"Don't address me so formally." The owner of crimson jewels whispered affectionately, enjoying the warmness of Yuugi's smooth cheek against his. "Just call me Yami."

The petite boy gasped, he didn't know at which action though; either at being allowed to call Yami by his name or at the gentle, somehow arousing brush of the other's lips against his reddened cheek. "Ya-Yami..."

'_Oh Yami__, if only you knew.' _

His mind then began to wander, what would happen if he turned his head and stole Yami a kiss? What would happen if he tilted his head back and let the other explore more avidly? What will Yami think? What will Yami do? And then, as if reading his mind, Yami lowered his head even further down and nuzzled Yuugi's slender neck, inhaling deeply his angel's scent. _**'So sweet...'**_

"Yami..." Yuugi began to feel dazed at this.

"...Yuugi." The aforesaid felt like soaring high up in the sky and then fall back down in heaven's embrace where he so rightfully belonged. _'D-Do I really belong in Yami's arms?'_

In spite of his last thought, a chaste kiss on the side of his neck, where warm lips had been gently gliding, made him think otherwise, provoking his entire body to tingle and his heartbeat to increase rather considerably in speed.

'_I honestly don't care...' _He felt another feathery kiss, this time a little bit higher than the previous one. _'I just care that I love Yami, so much.'_

On the other hand, Yami was loosing control. Having this beautiful angel in between his arms with outstanding violet eyes slightly closed while cute gasps mixed between low, inaudible moans escaped those divine lips, was not helping his coherent mind at all. So, before anything else happened, Yami stopped his seducing, chuckling a little at the unsatisfied mewl that weakly escaped Yuugi's precious lips. _**'Guess I wasn't the only one going mad.'**_

Strong arms tightened a little bit more before the crimson-eyed teen kissed the little one's forehead one last time, smiling at the cute fact that he could affect the petite kid so. _**'This means that I have the chance of making you mine.'**_

"Are you feeling better little one?"

Looking up dizzily into hypnotising crimson orbs, Yuugi assented slowly, words failing him as he tried to come up with an answer. At this, Yami smiled amusedly at the sweet one. "Glad to know."

Still longing after amethyst orbs, the owner of scarlet hues inclined forwards, cupping the cute boy's chin in his hand. _**'Should I?' **_Then, as gently and faintly as he could Yami brushed his lips against soft, silky ones, causing Yuugi's eyes to glaze over and fall down close at the sudden but very welcomed action. Of course, being as faint as it was, the 'feathery kiss' didn't last long, _**'Yeah, I should...' **_making a certain elated kid blush all kinds of red colours.

'_Wha-What...what did...'_

"Little one..."

Opening his eyes very slowly, the abovementioned blinked once, twice, then thrice; noticing how hard it was to get rid of the dizziness his head had been submitted to. "Hmm..."

"Is homeroom over?"

Erasing any kind of pleasant, idyllic thoughts clouding his mind, the lovable cute kid realised Yami was talking to him, or rather, question him about something or the other. What was it again?

"Go-Gomene, I-I was, what did-..." A subtle laugh escaped Yami's lips, provoking a small blush to appear on the kid's face while listening to the rich laugh of the other; this, somehow, made Yuugi smile too.

"Are you free right now?"

"I-uh... I have a short break of twenty minutes, then I have Biology and then PE and..."

Yami's smile increased even more at the sweet naive-ness of the little teen still trapped against his figure by his arm. He had yet to let go of the other, but it was quite difficult to do.

"Let's go then." Atemu Yami cut in before the teen had the chance to reply. "I'd like to have lunch with you."

"......" An endearing cherry blush rose across his cheeks.

"Don't you?" Yami's arm held onto the teen waist for a little bit longer before gliding down and taking the boy's tiny hand in his. This, in turn, made Yuugi go scarlet red, but he didn't push Yami's hand away. On the contrary, he held onto it somewhat timidly but contentedly. He couldn't believe this day had been his day! "H-Hai, I'd love to!" And he totally couldn't help the gleeful smile that escaped him as soon as that sentence leaved his lips. The former smiled back._** 'I'll make you mine one day, sweet one.'**_

Oh yeah, their day had just begun.

'_**Soon...'**_

* * *

-2b continued

* * *

**(A/N): **OMG!! XD, I don't know what happened today with me! I guess I went too out of context with this chap but I kind of did it for the pure sake OF SWEET FLUFF!! I wonder if you, my dear people, liked this chap... -looks pensive- there was fluff, -looks thoughtful- and Yami-san did _some nice things_ to Yuugi-kun -closes eyes- and Yuugi-kun-...

**Yami:** Urusai! -glares at authoress- Nee, minna-san, what do you think of this feeble chap?

**Wingfy: **T^T

**Yami: **...... -merely glares-

**Yuugi: **^^; Reviews? -runs and hugs his Yami-

**Wingfy: **Figures...

Dear people, any kind of commentaries are very much appreciated and welcomed!! :D You guys always make this authoress to live her life to her fullest! Why? Cuz you're so awesome and great and amazing and loads of other nice neat stuff (which words I can't remember right now) that you really make me happy!! =)

I'll see you all guys on Monday! In the mean time, take care, have fun, do some pranks, and have fluffy thoughts!! See ya!! ^-^ Bye, bye! :D


	6. Coincidence?

Disclaimer: Me doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Wingfy:** Ohayo minna-san!! :D How was your weekend? Nice, I hope!! =) I feel so grateful for the very good and encouraging; beside lovely, reviews you guys give me!! -shares hugs while Yuugi gives you a very well-earned cookie- You guys are so great and you oh so make me feel very happy that you all like this story!! T^T Thank you! XD I hope you like this chap! It may not fulfil your expectations but I really hope you like it!

**Yami:** ......-glares at me-

**Wingfy:** What?

**Yami:** Nothing...

**Yuugi:** ^-^ Okay, enjoy reading!

Happy reads and onwards with this chap!

* * *

Had that really happened? Did Yami really kiss him? Had his crush really done that? The little teen kept on pondering endlessly whilst touching his lips every now and then as he tried to figure out what happened at lunch break. But really, there was nothing to figure out; the warmness and the dizziness he had felt were proof enough of the realness of that kiss. And even if Yuugi tried to make himself think everything had been a dream, he just knew it wasn't. He'd had the most marvellous of lunches of all times in his life **and** with his crush at his side, just to say the least.

**......**

"_Did you bring your bento?"_

_Blinking cutely up at the taller teen sitting right beside him, Yuugi tilted his head before lowering his gaze to the floor. "I-I, forgot it at home."_

"_Luckily for you, I did bring it with me." Yami assured softly, a long thin finger tapping the kid's chin gently while Yuugi blushed at the action._

"_Now, let's see." Crimson eyes cast sideways as the owner of beautiful hues started rummaging through his back pack; innocent violet orbs following Yami's every move. _

_"Aha!" Yami turned around and smiled at his-not-yet little one. "Found it!"_

_The other's demeanour caused sweet Yuugi to smile widely. The teen felt like hugging his crush and tell him how much he loved him, to let him know he was the one his poems were written for, to let him know he was the one who wrote them for him. But, he suppose he could settle with the small fact of having a conversation with him right at this moment. 'If only Yami knew how lucky I feel right now.'_

_Yuugi was too immersed on his thoughts that he didn't realise the crimson-hued teen was offering him a piece of his lunch; a mild smirk gracing the latter's lips as he watched the petite boy's face. __**'Probably daydreaming...'**_

_Then, naughty thoughts started running a mild per hour inside Yami's mind; what could possibly this lovable angel do if he inched forwards and stole a real kiss from honey lips? __**'Sounds quite tempting...'**__ Though, he ended up deciding otherwise. As softly as he could, the taller teen whispered, "Open wide little one." grabbing a piece of a small variety and attempting to feed the kid._

_Blinking ashamedly, Yuugi's blushed increased in colour before subsiding a bit, the stammer an unavoidable side effect. "Umm...I-I can do it, by, myself."_

"_Please?" Yami insisted with the softest of voices, Yuugi's eyes widened in surprise at this. "I-..." The little teen was about to reply but was cut off short by a small piece literally shoved into his mouth. The cherry hue the kid's cheeks possessed was utterly beautiful, but as soon as his-not-yet love started feeding him, that appealing cherry colour morphed into an entrancing scarlet one._

"_Lovely."_

_Chewing slowly what he'd been offered, the teen blinked confusedly at Yami's spontaneous word, 'What's lovely?' wondering what Yami could be referring to. Meanwhile, Yami was intently watching the petite one eat with such care, and he was oh so starting to feel like bending a little and share his lunch in a funnier and avid way. __**'That'd be interesting.' **__That sounded right. He was feeding this sweet angel, right? They were sharing his bento the both of them alone, right? So, why then, not give it a try?_

"_Another one Yuugi...?" The owner of hypnotising crimson hues asked, hiding a smirk behind a gentle smile. Yuugi merely nodded timidly in reply._

_The tricoloured-haired teen then grabbed another piece and offered it to the flustered teen who promptly said, 'thanks' as he opened his mouth to receive the awaiting piece hovering close to his lips. Taking the opportunity as sweet Yuugi started to chew; Yami bent and kissed the corner of the teen's tempting lips. The amethyst-hued angel simply squeaked beautifully at this whilst that captivating blush of his reddened even more. 'Wha-What...what is going on?' Was Yami seriously doing that? If so, then, how should he react? What could he do? Yami was, 'He is', Yami was, 'Yami is, he-he is...' and then, any coherent thought abandoned his mind as he felt how Yami tenderly sucked the place where his lips were still lingering. 'Oh Yami...' A soft moan escaped rosy lips, making the one kissing him smirk at the result._

_After some excruciating seconds have passed, Yami stopped his small torture and looked into bright and slightly dazed purple orbs. "Little one..." _

"_...Hmm?" Yuugi tried to form words but sadly, he found he couldn't._

'_**I'm so glad I can affect you this much little one.'**_

_Yuugi was loosing it, having his crush feed him in such a way and then feeling warm lips upon his doing these things to him was totally driving him crazy. He felt like jumping into the others arms any minute now, but he didn't want to risk it. What if everything that had been going on between them both was a mere figment of his imagination? What if Yami was doing all this wondrous things inside his mind whereas reality was actually pretty much different? _

_In between hi hazy mind, the lithe one managed to wrinkle his face in slight sadness. 'Perhaps nothing of this is real.'_

_However; this time, the little teen was brought back to reality by a simple but very significant kiss in the tip of his nose; a baritone voice whispering near his ear right after. "Want more Yuugi?" Pursing his lips, the aforesaid uselessly flushed. Now he was truly certain that __**this**__ wasn't a dream at all._

_**......**_

"Motou-san, please, pay attention to the class!" Violet orbs blinked cutely in surprise; the teen crouched in his seat while pouting ashamedly at the small call of attention. "Su-Sumimasen..."

'_I should stop daydreaming.'_

Later on that day, Yuugi found himself walking along with his class towards the swimming pool area. The small kid was getting fidgety about this sudden change of emotions. Why you may ask, well. First, he had been given the most precious of memories with his still unreachable Yami at lunch break; which kept him fantasising over that small experience throughout the entire day. That had been extremely good. And then, he had been left in a distress mood after finding out his PE teacher had gotten sick. It meant no classes that included physical activities would be done but it meant that the swimming professor in charge was going to take care of them instead. Sweet Yuugi had nothing against water activities, but he'd love to do anything like the sort on the ground rather than getting inside a pool. He had never had the chance to learn to swim anyways.

'_I guess there's nothing I can do.' _Sighing, the lithe kid continued with his walk, promptly entering the small changing area and wrinkling his face at the uncomfortable swimming suit once he had changed into his own.

Once out, Yuugi stood beside his classmates, waiting for the professor to start calling on their names. "Okay, once you hear your name, I'll pair you up with another one of my class and you'll go stand over by the edge of the pool." While waiting for his name, Yuugi shifted his weight from one foot to the other, wondering if he'll be okay after this and even more important, who'll he be paired up with. _'It'd be nice if Yami was here.'_ The little one didn't notice, but on the other side was Yami, who after hearing the name of the sweet little one didn't make himself wait and walked towards where the teen was standing.

"Motou, Yuugi Motou."

"Here!"

The instructor smiled warmly at the teen. "Okay, I'll pair you up with Atemu-san."

"...Hai!" Yuugi replied with a vigorous nod, smiling as he walked towards the edge of the pool to meet with his partner; "Atemu-san, Atemu-san... Yami Atemu..." then, "Yami Atemu..." his smile faltered as the professor's words dawned on him. "Wa-Wait what..."

"Yuugi..." The abovementioned turned his head at the voice he knew too well, violet orbs blinking in shock.

It couldn't be. Yami was here! How come? Why? Was his mind playing tricks on him?

While Yuugi continued blinking in shock, Yami took that chance to admire the petite figure of the 'one-of-this-days-his' angel, admiring the way that silky skin seemed so soft at the touch.

'_**Soon little one...'**_

Snapping out of is small shock-induced state and with a pleasing scarlet blush adorning silky cheeks; small hands flew up to his chest and round his arms where he promptly covered his half naked form. His arms were way too small to cover him fully, he felt so exposed! And the worst part of all was that Yami was watching him like this! It wasn't supposed to happen. _'I can't believe this is happening!'_

"Sweet one, I'm so glad-..." Whatever the taller teen was about to say was cut off short by a very familiar shout coming from behind, "There you are Yami! I've been looking everywhere for you my dear!" causing both teens to look at the girl running at full speed towards them.

"Anzu..." The crimson-eyed teen growled while Yuugi softly gulped.

'_Now, this is bad...'_

* * *

**(A/N):** What do you think? Liked it? Yes, no? ^^; Sorry if it was too short and for any mistakes. -looks pensive- Now that I think about it, the next chap will be somewhat meaningful ^o^

**Yami:** Why did you have to make Anzu appear again? -glares death at me-

**Wingfy:** Umm, sorry??

**Yami:** ...... -still glares-

**Wingfy:** ...... -glares back-

**Yuugi:** Yami!! -hugs him and prevents another glare-

**Wingfy:** Well done!! -gives Yuugi a cookie-

**Yuugi:** ^///^ -blushes-

**Yami:** You're so death!! -starts chasing me-

**Wingfy:** What did I do!? -runs for her life-

**Yuugi:** ^^; Reviews?? -starts running after Yami-

Any kind of commentaries are very much appreciated and welcomed!! I could see you guys tomorrow but I've got an important thing to attend to. I could see you guys on Wednesday, but that day is my B-day!! ^0^ And I could see you the day after that but I've got no computer classes that day so, I'll see you guys on Friday and I so hope you have a nice/fun/fluffy day/week loaded with lots of fluffy thoughts!!

P.S: Sorry for the huge rant ^u^

Bye, bye and take care! :D


	7. CPR doesn't count

**Disclaimer: **You all know that me doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ^^

**Wingfy: **Hey-io guys!! How was your week? Did you have any fluffy thoughts? ^.^

Yeah well, okay too much ramble. I know no one reads authoress notes anyways, so, I'll skip all formalities and get on with this chap, and please, -begs- DON'T KILL ME AFTER YOU READ IT!! T^T

**Yami:** What did you write? - starts reading-

**Wingfy:** Hahaha -laughs nervously and then begins to slip away-

**Yami:** ...!! -starts to growl-

**Yuugi:** What? What!? -jumps cutely up and down to see what Yami is reading-

**Yami:** Where's that authoress!! -starts looking for her-

**Yuugi:** ^^; Enjoy reading!! -chases after his Yami-

* * *

Before Anzu had any chance to interfere between sweet Yuugi and him, Yami turned around and questioned the obnoxious girl. "What is it that you wish Mazaki-san?" Pretending to gasp in shock, the girl faked a hurtful face as she embraced the crimson-eyed teen with adoration. "Why are you calling me that? I thought I was Anzu for you."

Rolling scarlet hues in utter exasperation, Yami cast a mirthless gaze the young girl's way, "Mazaki or Anzu, it doesn't make any difference to me." freeing his arm from the deathly and somewhat unwelcomed grip.

Narrowing brown orbs slightly, Anzu noticed that a certain familiar spiky amethyst-haired boy was standing a few inches behind Yami's taller form. "Oh, I see Yuugi-chan doesn't lose any time at all."

"......" The cute boy merely blinked, "What do you mean?" while Yami distinctly growled.

"What? You don't know?"

Crimson eyes narrowed even more at this. Anzu making fool of him and trying to spoil every attempt he had with this beautiful angel just enraged him to no end. Then, surprising Anzu and Yami with a cute gentle retort, Yuugi cut in, "There's nothing to say!" cheeks reddening due to his mild flaring mood at how the older girl was trying to bringing him down.

This caused Yami to turn his head and look at the cute teen with worry perfectly written in his handsome features. Yuugi seemed like crying, but why? Could it be that Anzu had something to do with that? Without giving it much thought, Yami pleaded gently."Please, leave Anzu."

However, the young girl wouldn't have any of that. "But I thought you said we were a couple now!"

Violet innocent hues widened upon hearing this. _'They are...together?'_

"When did I say such a thing?" Even if the teen didn't mean to snap back so bitterly, he did.

"Well..." The brown-haired girl's fake-smile returned ten fold. "You obviously liked my poems because you never gave them back."

"It doesn't' mean I like you!"

Sweet Yuugi was simply looking at the way Anzu was trying to get into Yami's heart, curious amethyst eyes watching her fail miserably at each attempt._ 'Wait, trail back...'_ Did the girl say that Yami hadn't returned any of the poems he'd received? _'Does this mean he liked my letters?_

Any kind of other commentaries brought upon Yami, questioning him whether or not he liked the girl, were promptly cut off by the professor's call. "Atemu-san, please, come over ere a minute!" Anzu was failing at breaking the little one's heart, but definitely, she wasn't going to lose someone like Yami to the likes of Yuugi.

"...Hai!" Atemu replied, rounding the loathsome girl standing beside him and walking towards his professor. However, before taking any other further step, Yami turned around and looked little Yuugi deep in the eye, "Little one, please, wait for me 'kay?" a gentle smile curving on cool lips. "I'll be right back." And with that, he resumed his walk.

Once the crimson-eyed teen had walked away from the place, the brown-haired girl made to talk, "Little one..." mocking the way Atemu Yami had used the small kid's nickname. This, of course, provoked Yuugi to knit his brows downwards in mild anger. _'Who does she think she is to make fun of Yami?'_

"But he does have a point." Anzu then crumpled her face, eyeing the teen up and down to make the next comment. "You are a prick."

As much as Yuugi didn't usually tend to get mad at people because forgiveness and kindness were always important prominent facts on his lenient character, the little boy was getting angry by this offending girl. "I am not!"

"Well, I digress to differ, but you're not taller than me."A wicked grin replaced the fake smile Anzu once held. "Can't be helped thought..."

"What?"

"I'm talking about your height." Anzu pointed with her hand above Yuugi's head. "Some weren't born that tall and some others weren't born to get the ones they love."

Blinking confusedly, the amethyst-hued angel asked. "What that's supposed to mean?"

The grin on the girls' lips intensified even more at the question. "Changing subjects Yuugi-chan; please, pray tell me, why did you write the last poem in Spanish?"

Violet eyes went slightly wide, and then, whatever trace of anger that remained in the little one's heart, diminished at the hilarious question. "Firstly, it wasn't a poem Mazaki-san, it was a song." The teen paused and an innocent, subtle chuckle escaped him. "And secondly, I didn't write it, I merely copied it." The beautiful teen finally smiled free of any guilt.

"You should have told me that!" Anzu menaced the teen with a harsh hateful glare.

"You never gave me the chance to tell you." The petite kid defended, hardening his lovely, innocent eyes and glaring the best he could. "You just grabbed the piece of paper and took off running after that!"

"Did you know that I made a fool of myself in front of Yami-kun!?" Whilst questioning the other, the girl walked towards the teen standing dangerously close to the pool. The latter, stepping back as he watched the brown-orbed girl getting closer.

"It wasn't me the one who told you to use my poems to win Yami over, was it?" Without realising it, the charming angel had been trapped with no escape route. He was too close to the pool and the only one who had noticed such a fact was Anzu, who kept on walking towards the unknowing kid; pressing him on with her endless complaints. "Well, you do have a mouth, don't you?"

"I do, but you should inspect what you've given first!"

"That was _your_ work Yuugi-chan, should I remind you?"

The only thing Yuugi could do was to pout at the last part, thin brows knitting in exasperation. He didn't wish to get on useless word-fights with this girl, not now. But the girl just kept on pestering him, what else could he do?

"Look, I-I-..." Then, as Yuugi tried to take one more step back, he came to realise with some disdain that he had been cornered with no way out near the swimming pool. A cute gasp was heard as he turned fully to his right side; eyes glinting with a small hint of fear.

Noticing this, Anzu smirked evilly. She had been lucky to find a weak point and she'd be so glad to use it as her most precious weapon. "What is Yuugi-kun?" The aforesaid didn't reply, his eyes were glued to the pool in front of him. "Are you afraid of water?"

The cute teen managed to gulp, how had he gotten this close to the swimming pool? _'Yami...'_

**......**

In the meantime, Yami was still occupied having a small chat with his professor concerning a beautiful teen as the main topic.

"I'd like you to have special care with your partner Atemu-san." Wrinkling his face in utter confusion, Yami blinked before his doubt was cleared. "His professor told me beforehand that Motou-san doesn't know how to swim."

"He doesn't?" The crimson-hued teen wandered off at this thought. It was actually cute that his-not-yet little one didn't know such a thing. And of course, he'd be more than glad to help him with it. "Don't worry Megumi-kyoojuu; I'll take care good of him." With that last, Yami bowed and turned around, walking towards his awaiting little one. _**'Yuugi...'**_

**......**

"You know, Yuugi-chan." Anzu tapped the trembling teen on the shoulder, causing scared violet hues to look frightened up at her. "I wonder if you know how to stay afloat." And before the kid had any chance to reply, Anzu accomplished her goal, watching amusedly how the teen fell to the water with a loud splash followed by the desperate attempt to get something to grab on. "Serves you well, you shouldn't have done what you did!" And with that, Anzu fled from the scene, leaving behind a frantic Yuugi trying desperately to stay afloat.

The teen couldn't do much, he was drowning and even if he tried to call for help, he knew that no one will hear him. He was doomed. Slowly, Yuugi sank further down, the water around him suffocating him and making his body heavier by the minute. He was loosing consciousness quite fast. _'I guess...this is my end...Yami...' _Tiredness taking a toll on him, Yuugi's eyes fell close, his body going limp, and thinking only on something before his mind went black. _'Yami...'_

The last thing the cute kid was aware of seeing was a large figure diving down and taking a hold of his hand along with his entire body, holding him as if he was something precious. Everything after that went pretty much black.

Reaching the edge, Yami emerged with his treasured boy safely wrapped in his arms, the professor and some other students running to assist him. Once the both of them were out, gasps and small whispers could be heard. Yami could catch words of 'it's Yuugi-san' and 'what happened?', but he didn't care about them at all. He only cared about his Yuugi. Straightening up, he joined his lithe one's side and promptly splayed his palms atop Yuugi's smooth chest. Then, he began to press them down proceeding to breathe air into the unconscious boy right after. _**'Yuugi...'**_ He repeated the action again and again, until the little angel could react. _**'Please Yuugi, wake up.'**_ But the small boy wasn't reacting, however, Yami didn't quit.

This time, Yami grabbed Yuugi's precious head and breathed into the teen, closing his eyes and hoping against all odds that the petite kid would react._** 'Please little one...'**_ As if Yuugi had heard him, the small bundle started coughing; Yami pulled back and let Yuugi cough all the water he had swallowed. As a cute side effect, Yuugi began shivering whilst glazed amethyst orbs fixed a beautiful look upon crimson orbs. "Y-Ya...mi-kun..."

"It's okay little one." The crimson-hued teen smiled, lifting the lighter teen into his arms bride-style and carried him out the area towards the infirmary. "I'll take care of you." Unconsciously, the teen nuzzled his crush's chest, smiling tiredly but happily at the way his body felt in Yami's arms. The latter, upon noticing his-not-yet Yuugi's affectionate display, inched down and placed a significant kiss on he kid's forehead, _**'My little one...' **_tightening his hold around the teen and bringing his small figure close. The teen fell asleep after that.

**......**

Groaning slightly at the way his entire body was aching, the cute kid blinked once, twice, then thrice before his eyes focused on the outstanding crimson hues gazing dearly at him. Yuugi blinked once more while taking one of his tiny hands up and rubbing one of his sleepy eyes.

Then, Yuugi gently asked, "W-What happened, Yami-sa-..." only to be interrupted by a thin finger pressing against his lips. "I told you not to call me that." The petite owner of amethyst hues was about to reply but before he had the chance, he went speechless when he noticed Yami getting closer to him.

"Yami..." The petite angel whispered sweetly, blush appearing without wanting to.

"You know little one." Yami said softly, almost above a whisper, accommodating himself from his sitting position on the bed whilst trapping the petite figure beneath his form. This caused a soft gasp leave parted lips, while Yami continued whispering as close to the boy's lips as he could. "I've only given you two pecks and an unreal kiss so far." The small angel started shivering at this, _'An unreal kiss...?' _the intense and loving gaze placed upon him made him tremble. It was as if Yami wanted to do something to him. That look was really tender but behind it, a possessive glint could be seen.

On the other hand, the crimson-eyed teen loved the way his-not-yet little one quivered deliciously under him. The way Yuugi reacted at every move he did. _**'My innocent Yuugi...'**_

Mustering all he could, Yuugi managed to stammer the next few words. "A-An, unreal kiss...?"

Chuckling slightly, Yami bent even closer enough so that he was nose to nose with Yuugi. "Well, CPR is not even close to a kiss." Yuugi's heart was thumping loudly in his chest at the proximity of the other teen. "Yuugi..." His crush was getting closer, Would you..." Yuugi's little heart thundering, echoing throughout his ears, wanting to explode, wanting to surrender whilst and odd feeling ignited him from inside out. "Would you let me kiss you?" Was that really happening? His mind surely wasn't playing a trick on him, right? If so, how could he let the other know that he could do anything he most desired with him? How could he let Yami know that he's been dreaming about this for far too long? How? "I-I..." Well, there was no need; his head had already assented to his permission instead; closing his eyes and surrendering to the emotions swirling within him.

The scarlet-hued teen simply smiled, inching close and angling his head so that he could capture those rosy lips in a sweet rendering kiss at long last. However, as much as Yami would've loved to have done that, there was a knock on the door, startling the little boy resting beneath him while he just groaned.

Then, rising up his head, the taller teen snapped. "What?" Even if the teen hadn't intended to sound rude, he ended up growling at whoever was behind the other side of the door.

"Atemu-san, please open up."

The aforesaid glanced sideways and turned to look at the charming angel, _**'One day little one, one day...' **_then, he stood up from his sitting position and walked towards the door.

"Worst timing ever..."

* * *

-2b continued

* * *

**(A/N):** Frankly I have no idea how this chap was born, I didn't intend to make it like this cuz I had a different ending but I guess it went out okay, or what you think? Oh yeah, pardon any errors ^^;

**Yami:** You tried to kill my little one! -looks menacingly at me-

**Wingfy:** I **did not** try to kill him!! If you hadn't noticed it was Anzu!! Or did you read that I wrote the authoress did _'this'_ and _'that'_!?

**Yami:** It's the same to me!!

**Wingfy:** ......

**Yami: **......

**Wingfy:** Look!! -points up in the air- A bird!! -Yami gets distracted and the authoress escape-

**Yami:** Come back here! -starts chasing after her-

**Yuugi:** Etto... ^^; reviews?? -starts chasing his Yami- Yami if you kill her there won't be a next chap!!

Pst, pst, guys, I'll see you on Wednesday and I hope you have a great weekend full of fluff and loads of fun, and oh!! If you have homework, don't exert yourselves, kay? XD

Chiao!! Take care and thin lovely!! Bye, bye! :D


	8. Swimming classes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I would have paired up with somebody else and do it completely between Yami & Yuugi!! ^o^

**Wingfy:** Hey guys! How are ya? You know, you always make this authoress so very happy T^T The alerts, the reviews, the favs... I'M SO FREAKIN' GLAD YOU LIKE IT!! I decided to make this chap with a bit of fluff; just to let you know guys that you so ROCK and that you're so GREAT and that you so DESERVE SO MUCH MORE!!

**Yami:** That's enough, don't you think?

**Wingfy:** ...

**Yuugi:** Etto, -hugs Yami- Let's get on with this chap! ^^

**Wingfy:** ...

**Yami:** Onwards with it!!

* * *

With a frown clearly visible on his face, Yami went to answer the door, noticing right after how his-not-yet angel hid behind the safety of the covers. Why was the sweet teen doing that? He had no clue, but he smiled broadly at the kid's naive antics. _**'I'm falling more and more with you sweet Yuugi.'**_

Regaining his composure, Yami opened up the door and as soon as he did, he noticed his instructor standing with a very preoccupied look on her face. "Is Motou-san doing okay?"

"Hai..." The crimson-eyed teen turned to look at the teen beneath the covers. "He's doing loads better." At this, the professor sighed in relief. "I'm so glad nothing major happened to him."

'_**Nothing major...' **_Yami; lips pressed firmly against each other, kittened his brows downwards at the instructor's choice of words, choosing to talk with the instructor outside of the room and give the little kid some time alone. If something bad had happened to his little one, well, he didn't want to imagine that. _**'Fortunately I was there for him.' **_Soon, the young teen's thoughts were interrupted by the next questions. "Do you know what happened? Did he tell you anything? Who did that to him?"

The tricoloured-haired teen wrinkled his face a bit. "No, I haven't questioned him about it just yet." Then, his mind trailed back at the unfortunate accident unfolding as he had some words with his instructor. The loud splash followed by soft suffocating gasps were what interrupted his conversation with Megumi kyoojuu, and once he noticed who was the one drowning he didn't have any seconds thoughts. The next thing he knew, he was jumping into the water to save his little one from a sure death.

"Too bad he doesn't know how to swim."

'_**Yeah, too bad...' **_Hmm, oh yeah, speaking of which. "Anno, Megumi-kyoojuu, I was wondering if you could possibly provide me with a pass for the swimming pool area."

The addressed professor merely blinked at this. "...What for?"

A smile crept up on the teen's lips. "I've been thinking that maybe I could give Yuugi-kun some swimming classes."

The instructor was left pondering with the given solution to the young Motou's problems. If the young teen was taught how to swim by someone else, then, maybe he'll overcome his fear of it. "I don't see the problem to it." A knowing smile was given to the scarlet-hued. "Come after classes to pick it up."

Smiling to himself, Yami reached for the doorknob and entered the quite room, admiring the teen that was still hiding under the neat covers. _**'Yuugi...' **_Whilst looking at the cute, innocent kid, Yami came to realise that this beautiful angel had the power to take out the best of him; a smile, a chuckle, a laugh, anything that he couldn't express before. _**'My Yuugi...'**_

The crimson-haired began to walk leisurely towards the petite boy, nudging the small boy high above his chest as he laid himself more comfortably atop Yuugi's form. The latter went rigid for a slight moment before relaxing under the other's touch. Then, Yuugi realised that Yami's hands had enclosed around his, trapping him willingly under him and with no escape route.

"Little one..." At the nickname, the mentioned kid eek'ed cutely before he could reply. "Why are you hiding?"

"I-I...I'm not..."

"Yuugi..." With a broad smile on his face the crimson-eyed teen fake-threatened.

"I-I...I'm just...I'm just cold Yami."

"Oh..." Upon hearing this, Yami said with worry laced behind his words. "You should've told me that little one." And without further notice, the older teen grabbed the cute boy and pulled him up against his chest, embracing him along with covers and all. "I can always provide you some warmth." Amethyst eyes widened considerably at the intimate way the latter was hugging him. _'Yami, my Yami is hugging me.' _A welcoming smile appearing timidly on the boy's lips as his mind began to wander off. If they were together right now, the teen wouldn't doubt to share all his wishes and desires with the taller teen. He would have long said how much he loved Yami.

Slowly; sweet Yuugi pressed himself more and more against Yami's chest, basking in the warmness of Yami's body and falling into the hypnotising rhythm of the scarlet-hued teen's heartbeat.

"Feeling better Yuugi?" The aforesaid nodded entrancingly in reply.

"I'm glad, but sadly..." Here, Atemu paused to cup the cute boy's chin in his hand; "We still have classes." then, he reluctantly let go of the teen; something that left Yuugi craving after his-not-yet Yami's touches, and stood up from his position on the bed, looking for something to dry the little one with. Quickly spotting a towel near the coat-hanger, Yami grabbed it and made his way towards the awaiting petite boy.

Once reaching and sitting beside the kid, the scarlet-orbed teen began to dry Yuugi's soft hair with the utmost care.

While Yami was too immersed on his self-given duty, Yuugi called softly; somewhat successfully interrupting what Yami was so intently doing. "Yami...I want to..."

Blinking once, the abovementioned placed his hands at both sides of the kid's shoulders, intending to listen carefully what Yuugi had to say. "I-uh... I just wanted to..." Then, as he watched the teen, Yami realised how Yuugi's enthralling hues clouded with something he couldn't pinpoint. _**'Could it be longing or...'**_

"What it is little one?"

Violet orbs lowered down to the bed, gluing there for a little bit before looking right up into caring crimson jewels. "Arigatou Yami, boku ..."

The next, sweet Yuugi wasn't expecting. Way before the teen was allowed to finish his sentence; the crimson-eyed inched down and gave the charming teen a chaste kiss very close to the lips. Of course, this made the petite boy go all kinds of red as he slowly closed his eyes, whispering ever so blissfully Yami's name and finally enjoying something that might be forbidden later on.

'_Maybe one day, I'll find the courage to tell you Yami.'_

"There's no need to thank me little one." Yami interrupted the smaller kid's thoughts as he pecked him above the cheekbone, "Because..." going a little bit higher as he kept on muttering sweet nothings against soft skin. "I'd do anything for you."

'_Yami...'_

**......**

Later on that day, Yami had acquired the pass he had been promised by his kyoojuu and with a content and somewhat satisfied smile plastered on his face, he went to encounter with the small angel just to let him know he'll be having some swimming classes with him. So, without waiting for the bell to ring, Yami went out of the teacher's lounge and walked down the halls towards Yuugi's class; leaning against the side of the door once he reached his destination. He settled to wait patiently for the bell to ring and end the day, and with that, see the little angel come out of the room.

'_**I should keep this as a surprise...'**_

As Yami continued waiting, he slowly closed his wondrous scarlet hues in relaxation. It seemed to him that the day will never end; nevertheless, he eventually got his wish granted once the bell echoed throughout the halls. The sound of footsteps filled his ears and he could distinguish shouts of squealing girls gasping and tittering about his presence.

"Look!"

"Isn't he handsome?"

"Of course he is! Maybe he's looking for a girlfriend!"

"I want to be one!"

"And me too!"

However, he didn't give a damn to any of those girls. The only one he cared for and the only one he was after was the small, innocent angel who had captured his heart. "...Yami?" And there it was, the melodic voice of his soon captivating angel calling so delightfully his name. "What are you doing here?"

Lazy lids open slowly, revealing astonishing scarlet hues and immediately locking with blinking innocent violet orbs. "I've got something for you." As he looked into naive depths, he came to notice that certain jealous eyes were settling on them both. Without thinking it twice, Yami cast a murderous gaze towards the girls standing a few metres away from them, successfully scaring the bunch away and wrapping a possessive arm about the teen's frail form. "Would you come with me?"

Not giving it much of a deep thought, Yuugi hastily replied, "...Hai!" casting his beautiful orbs over Yami as they both walked down the stairs._ 'What could this 'something' be?'_

Soon, his question was answered once Yami opened the door that led them into the swimming pool area. The amethyst-eyed teen blinked in surprise at this, feet freezing on the spot. "What...are we doing here?" As soon as that question leaved silky lips Yami noticed that the little one had stopped following him. Turning his gaze around to spot the kid, Yami realised that Yuugi was standing a few inches away form him, arms trembling and violet jewels glinting with fear. "Yuugi..."

"Wh-Why did you bring me here?"

Confused at the question, it soon dawned on Yami that it was hard for the sweet kid to be here when merely hours ago he could have drowned and die. "Yuugi..."

Walking unconsciously to the still trembling kid, Yami hugged him with all the love he had for him, enveloping him in a tight, comforting embrace. "Yami..." The latter pouted, bringing his arms up and against Yami's chest, burying further in his arms. "I'm here." The crimson-eyed teen's mind began to wander whilst hugging the petite boy.

That time had been completely different; he hadn't been there in time to protect the small angel, he would've damned the consequences of that, and indeed; it was true, he could've lost him. Tightening his hold around Yuugi's slender frail form, Yami continued his self-reproach. This time, it would be entirely different. _He_ was here, and _he _will seek to do anything to guarantee Yuugi's safety at all costs. He wouldn't lose this charming angel of his to anything or anyone.

"I'm going to try and teach you to swim, is that okay with you?"

"But Yami..." The cute teen pouted even more, face surfacing from in between Yami's hug. "I can't do it!"

"You'll be fine."

"W-What if, if I drown!"

This time, Yami nuzzled Yuugi's reddening cheek with tenderness; "I'll save you." the imminent scarlet blush making itself known across soft silky cheeks. "O-Okay..." In the end, Yuugi blindly trusted Yami with all his heart. He'll be sure to let the other know.

"Let's go then."

Once they were both changed into their swimming suits, the crimson-eyed jumped into the shallower part of the pool and turned to help the little one get in the water. The latter took moderate steps towards the edge of the swimming pool and looked down at his wet lookalike. If he weren't in this precarious situation, he'd be thinking on how hot and handsome Yami looked when wet. Shaking his head from side to side, the teen got rid of those thoughts. As welcoming as they were, he was getting distracted from his current situation. _'I must concentrate.'_

"Ready Yuugi...?"

Violet orbs blinked at the question. "...Nani?"

Instead of asking yet once again, the taller teen raised both hands and motioned for Yuugi to get closer. The latter did as he was told and then Yami grabbed a hold of the teen's thin waist, lifting him up then bringing him down and close to him. The sweet, fidgety kid wound his shaking arms about the tricoloured-haired teen's neck, too afraid to let go. This caused Yami to chuckle subtly at the kid's naive display. "I won't let go Yuugi."

"I-I know..."

"Okay..." Yami whispered close to Yuugi's ear. "Now let's see if you can stay afloat little one."

Slowly braking apart, Yami extended his arms and helped Yuugi to float, giving Yuugi the confidence he needed. Upon feeling the water pushing him up, the kid's eyes widened in slight fear; hands enclosing harder around Yami's. "Don't worry; it's completely natural little one."

Yuugi sighed. _'This is tough.'_

In a couple of minutes, Yuugi was floating perfectly on the water, his legs moving up and down while Yami continued guiding him along the pool. _'Yami being here makes it pretty easy!' _The cute teen thought happily, eyes never breaking eye contact with Yami's.

Then, while the teen kept on thinking how wonderful it was to have Yami teach him this new stuff, he was abruptly brought up against a hard toned chest, arms encircling around his tiny figure while the owner of those warm arms rested his head above Yuugi's confused one. Tilting his head back, Yuugi timidly whispered. "Ya-Yami, what's wrong?"

The latter didn't reply; he merely kept his arms fixed around the small form. "Yami; is there-..." Then, it all happened in slow motion. With one of his free hands, Yami reached up and caressed the side of the little one's cheek with his thump. "Yuugi..."

"Ya-Yami..." That was Yuugi's last word for his lips were captured into the most surrendering of kisses. He had since long been waiting for this moment and now; his crush was finally kissing him. It was so rendering and it ignited every sense that lay dormant within his being. On the other hand, Yami was no better; the crimson-hued thought Yuugi tasted sweetly and heavenly, that much he knew for the small pecks he had given the teen, but never had he expected Yuugi's lips were these sweet and entrancing. His taste, his aroma, the beautiful moan that escaped the teen after he had placed his lips upon rosy ones; everything was so sweet and perfect.

'_**And now you're mine...' **_Yami vaguely thought as he broke away from those addictive wine lips; amethyst hues blinking up at him in a dreamy, hazy state. "Always mine..."

* * *

-2b continued

* * *

**(A/N):** Liked it? Liked the last part? ^^; Pardon any errors... On other matters, I basically thought that it'd be a very good idea having Yami teach innocent Yuugi how to swim; of course, everything after that came out spontaneously; ^-^ and this time, this was a sweet Anzu-free-chap!! ^u^ -dances happily- Aren't you happy dear guys!!

**Yami:** For once you did great...

**Yuugi:** I GOT MY KISS!! ^///^ I GOT KISSED *///*

**Yami:** My little one... -hugs him-

**Wingfy:** ...

**Yami:** ...

**Yuugi:** Not again... ^^; Reviews?

You know any kind of commentaries are very much appreciated and welcomed!! You guys give this authoress enough inspiration to keep going! ^v^ -gives you a huge hug- I'll see you guys on Monday, If I can slip out of my formal studies for a little bit, I'll see you on Friday but, I don't make promises ^^; Btw, would it be too much to ask if you could possibly visit my profile and aid me with something on my poll? It's about a story concerning Yami & Yuugi; Id very much appreciate your support! ;D

A-ny-ways, take care, have a nice/fun/fluffy/ entertaining week/end and do your homework! -giggles- No, not really; but you do take care! :D

See you! =)


	9. The call

**Disclaimer:** I don't' own Yu-Gi-Oh! ^w^

**Wingfy:** Hey guys! :D How are ya? I hope you're doing perfectly okay! =^-^= I'm so sorry (and I'm apologising beforehand) because this may not be my best chap ever. And I know what you may be thinking: I'm possibly the lamest authoress there's ever been, but really guys, I do try. I don't know what happened in here... -looks pensive- I always write my stories per chap, thus, this chap was born.

I just hope you come to like it ^^;

Without any other further ado, let's get on with this chap! =)

Happy readings! ^v^

* * *

The little teen began to feel how his blood ignited with something fiercer while the other kept on kissing him, embracing him, hugging him, possessively and tenderly. He began to feel dazed; those lips consuming his entire being and those arms holding him in place were making sweet Yuugi soar in sheer pleasure, in sheer joy; he wanted to fulfil Yami's every wish and command. '_My Yami...' _Nothing could compare to the surrendering bliss Yami made him feel right now, nothing.

Unconsciously, Yuugi went pliant in Yami's embrace, giving in entirely to the other as his arms loose around the former's neck and complying with anything his now love did. "Yami..." The teen let out innocently after a moment's pause, pressing his tiny palms against the other's chest and kissing back still in a timid but avid way. The latter smiled at this; he loved Yuugi's petite body in his arms, his lips on his, how his frail body fitted perfectly against his sturdy form, how this cute angel moaned and quivered innocently in delight. Yami simply enjoyed it.

"...Yuugi." Yami whispered into the kid's ear, realising where they were and how inconvenient it was for them. They needed to go somewhere less risky for his little one. "We'll both drown if we don't get out."

The beautiful boy, at this, blinked slowly, trying to process what Yami had said. _'Something about getting...what...?'_

"Yuugi..." The scarlet-hued repeated the angel's name once again, pecking Yuugi here and there; his nose lingering close to the teen's neck. "Ohm, Yami..." However, no matter how many times Yami whispered the cute boy's name, whether it was near his ear or close his skin it only made the abovementioned sigh ecstatically in delight. No wonder why Yami really loved how he could affect his little one so. Then, the taller of the two, seeing how futile it was to keep calling on Yuugi's name, ended up deciding for them both, walking with his precious bundle safely in his arms along the pool as he carefully lifted him up and cautiously sat him in the edge.

After climbing up the pool himself, the tricoloured-haired teen sat beside him. Then, whilst hugging the sweet boy, he quietly called; "Little one." admiring how the petite kid looked all angelic-like in this kind of state he had put him in just moments ago. The cherry hue on silky cheeks spreading farther and farther, those rosy lips gasping softly for air and those amethyst hues glinting with something more than love; it was utterly... "Marvellous." The crimson-hued wondered loudly.

Slowly blinking, the boy managed to say, "What is?" blush never leaving innocent features.

"You..." And with that last, the crimson-eyed inched closer, capturing those wine lips in his once more, loving the captivating, harmonious moans that escaped the lithe angel whilst Yami pushed him down and laid him on the floor; quickly making himself more comfortable atop the kid's frail figure and attempting to experiment more. Hypnotised by Yuugi's enchanting moans, Yami began to deepen the kiss, prodding the small boy's lips with his tongue and asking permission to enter the sweet unexplored cavern. However, when the little teen was about to give way, a loud ringtone echoed in the big, desolated area, breaking the magic that enveloped both teens.

Of course, this caused an aroused Yami to grunt lightly at the small interruption. _**'Not again.'**_

Breaking apart form those divine, intoxicating lips, the owner of lusted scarlet orbs growled in mild anger, provoking entracing amethyst eyes to open up just a bit. _**'Now what...?'**_

The ringtone echoed again.

Violet dazed jewels blinked in confusion as they try to focus on the sight before him; why had Yami stopped kissing him? He was feeling as if he were in heaven, so why?

The annoying ringtone echoed once again.

Pursing his thin lips, Yuugi decided to ask whilst blushing furiously. "W-Why did...why did you s-stop Yami?"

The abovementioned smiled in return. Yuugi's naive antics made him wonder how cute his little one could be. _**'There's no limit, I guess...'**_ Locking his intense depths with marvelling guiltless violet jewels, Yami replied bemusedly. "There's a phone somewhere ringing nonstop."

Then, those same guiltless orbs widened in shock, "Oh my dear god!" before the frail owner straightened up and trotted towards the unceasing tone. "...Jii-chan!" A confused handsome teen was left behind in Yuugi's haste. "Jii-chan...?"

Quickly locating his cell-phone among his and Yami's clothes, the small bundle hurried on and answered as quickly as he could; heart thumping a mile per hour against his chest as if his grandfather had caught him doing something bad. "Hai, jii-chan..."

"_Oh, Yuugi, m'boy; I've been trying to reach you."_ There was a small pause followed by some noises in the background. _"I though you had switch off your phone."_

"Go-Gomene jii-chan. I was having some time with a fri-..." Here, the beautiful teen corrected his sentence. _'He's not a friend, is he?' _Then, his eyes unavoidably fell upon Yami's form; the latter was walking slowly towards him, a seductive smile plastered on his face. _'No...' _If he hadn't been misreading everything that had been going on between the two, then, maybe it meant that Yami felt the same way. _'I just hope I'm not dreaming...' _

Without giving it a second thought, Yuugi could only blush at his next words; "I'm with a special someone jii-chan." smiling widely at Yami who gladly returned the gesture. He was walking even closer towards him now.

"_Oh, a special person__...?" _The receiver on the other side of the line sighed softly. _"Who is it m'boy?"_

"Etto, someone...?"

Yami's smile increased unbelievably wider at this.

"_Is he a female or a male?"_

"A male..." Soon, Yuugi noticed the crimson-eyed stopped once he was close enough to him, wrapping an arm around the teen as the former settled to hug him tightly.

"_Is he right there with you?"_ At the question, the small boy looked up to meet with crimson orbs leering down at him. Sweet Yuugi noticed he had been trapped in between Yami's strong arms, not that he was complaining at all.

"Hai..."

"Is that person important to you?" Yuugi's brows began to furrow at his grandpa's endless questioning. _'What is he getting at?'_

"Hai?"

Then, the kid spluttered out incoherent words once his jii-chan came up with a conclusion of his own. _"Oh! Then he's the one you're in love with! The one you always talk about, right m'boy?"_

"When have I...How did you know about...Jii-chan!!" Yuugi's face went flaming red.

"_Well done m'boy!"_ There was a soft laugh coming from the other side of the phone. _"Do tell him he's invited to have dinner as well and don't be so late!" _With that last said, Sugoru hung up. A very embarrassed Yuugi was left behind.

Yami noticed this and tapped the lithe one in the tip of his nose, distracting the kid with a lingering chaste kiss just beneath his earlobe. "What did your grandfather said?" Yuugi drowned a moan as Yami continued kissing him; replying with the best of voices free of any desire. "H-He says you're, you're..." However, it was tough to do for Yami's teeth started to bite a little bit too hard on the soft tempting flesh beside his neck, an alluring mewl escaped parted lips while Yuugi wavered in his response. "Y-You're invited t-to...to have dinner w-wi...with us."

The crimson-eyed stopped with what he was doing only to whisper seductively into the willing kid's ear. "Is that a date, little one?"

"Yami, b-boku..." Though, even if Yuugi had wanted to reply to that, he found he couldn't. Yami had captured those addictive lips into a blissful kiss yet once again. If only for a small moment, but it felt heavenly in the small teen's opinion. "No matter, I accept Yuugi."

"Yami..." The cute kid smiled truly at this. Even when they hadn't said their 'I love you' just yet, Yuugi knew he was corresponded in so many ways.

"Let's go then."

"Hai..."

**......**

It didn't take them that much to leave school and reach the petite boy's house in mere seconds. Partly because Yuugi was feeling overjoyed and exhilarated by the sole fact of having dinner with his Yami and partly because the excruciating swimming exercise they had just done had them both craving for some much needed food. In other words, they were starving to death. So, here they were, just a few inches away from Yuugi's house. They just needed to ring the bell and they'll be through. Nevertheless, Yami had to have his small 'piece of energy' to keep on going. Before Yuugi could take another step further up, Yami grabbed him by his hand and spun him around. The small kid toppled around a bit and fell into his love's embrace. As soon as he looked up to ask what was wrong, he felt warm familiar lips upon his. He conceded quite quickly and kissed back eagerly in response.

A few seconds passed and Yuugi missed those lips on his as his taller lover parted away. Then, smiling down at the flushing kid in his arms, Yami let out. "Thanks little one."

Not fully comprehending, Yuugi was about to ask why was he thanking him when all too suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a rather pleased Sugoru behind it. Violet and crimson orbs blinked in surprise while the owners let go of each other as they made themselves all accounted and present for.

"Welcome home Yuugi m'boy." The elder greeted his grandson with a wide grin; knowing eyes travelling from Yuugi's ashamed orbs to serious crimson ones. "And..."

"Atemu, Atemu Yami." The addressed teenager answered kindly, bowing at the man standing in front.

"Please come in." Glancing around, Yami questioned Yuugi with his eyes if it was okay to enter. The angel nodded and let his lookalike enter first. As he watched Yami go by, Yuugi began to wander off. _'Please jii-chan; just don't say something that will embarrass me...'_

Then, just as he was about to follow his Yami, his grandfather made a comment that stunned the kid. "Is he your boyfriend yet m'boy?"

"...Jii-chan!" Yami turned around and Yuugi went an intense red. Certainly, the oncoming dinner will be somewhat fun for the little kid.

'_What am I to do with a grandpa like him!?'_

* * *

(A/N): So what do you think guys? Liked it? No? Pardon any errors of mine and onegai desu; let me know what you, dear people, think of this lame chap. Hmm...I didn't want Yami to 'claim' his little one just yet so I came up with the breaking point idea of having Mr Motou's call interrupt any further advance! I know you didn't like it T^T

**Yami:** I'm not pleased... -glares at me-

**Yuugi:** Jii-chan knows almost about evrything! ^0^

**Wingfy:** ......

**Yami:** ... -smiles at his hikari-

**Yuugi:** ^-^

**Wingfy:** Too much silence, we need some noise.

**Yami:** I can take care of it... -smirks while holds his little one close and starts kissing him-

**Wingfy:** I didn't mean _**that**_ kind of noise!

**Yuugi:** 0///0

**Yami****:** It's the same...

A-ny-ways -blocks view- I'll see you guys on Friday! :D Meanwhile, take care, have a nice endearing week with loads of fun and fluff and think lovely! See ya! =)


	10. Dinner with you and something more

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this fabulous and marvelling world known as Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Wingfy:** Ohayo-meow! =^-^= I'm very pleased to be here yet once again and share another one of this chap with you fabulous people!! -hugs everyone within range- Thankies for the lovable reviews and the awesome alerts/favs!! YOU'RE SO GREAT AND FANTASTIC!! XD -grins-I'm in a loving mood right now and I so would like to do loads and load of funny and fluffy stuff, but I ended up writing this chap with a bit of fluff and... What could the other genre be?

=^0^= Oh, and I hope you enjoy reading this chap as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Without any further ado, onwards with this story!!

Happy readings!! ^v^

* * *

Upon sensing crimson eyes gazing at him, the lithe teen began to shift his weight from on foot to the other; trying to come up with something that could take Yami's mind off of what his grandfather had said. However, for as much as the teen tried, no thoughts seemed to aid him. His mind went blank the moment his grandfather opened the door. Instead, cute Yuugi turned to look at his grandpa and asked what looked the most obvious of questions to him. "Etto, what's for dinner jii-chan?"

Smiling kindly at his grandson, Sugoru softly replied. "Hungry m'boy...?"

"E-Etto..." At the small sound that Yuugi let out, Mr Motou patted the kid's soft hair and walked past him, waving as he went and motioning for both teens to follow him. "You'll find out right now Yuugi." Then, Sugoru disappeared shortly after that; leaving a confused crimson-eyed and an embarrassed young one behind.

Shaking his head slightly from one side to the other, the small kid got rid of his reddening blush efficiently. After that, amethyst jewels cast over the direction Mr Motou had gone; the owner following the same path but only to some extent before he was intercepted by a strong body blocking his way. Upon collision with the taller teen, the small figure didn't mention or said anything at all; he merely lowered his head further down and laid it on Yam's warm chest. "Gomene Yami…." Sweet Yuugi said above a whisper.

Confused at the boy's statement, the scarlet-hued brought one of his hands up and grabbed the young one's chin with delicacy; inclining so that he was nose to nose to his lithe angel. Once being able to see clearly through naïve violet orbs, Yami quickly noticed that the adorable blush that seem to always characterize his Yuugi didn't make itself wait, promptly appearing gracefully across innocent fine features. It was pretty noticeable in the teen's opinion, and it made the abovementioned smile widely at it.

While a thump played with Yuugi's soft cheek, the one caressing the young one gently whispered. "Why are you apologising little one?"

The kid, at this, blinked innocently up at his love; thin rosy lips pursing and pressing tightly together. "It's just that…jii-chan."

A soft laugh was heard and then Yuugi was enclosed in calming warmth, "Yuugi…" followed by an arm wrapping tightly around his waist and the hand previously holding his chin slithering down and round the teen's head. "Ya-Yami…" The latter hugged the petite angel more firmly, caressing his hair and cuddling him in the utmost caring way.

"My Yuugi…" At the sweet call, the aforesaid looked up; eyes slightly dazed, heart thumping loudly as his frail form began to tingle in anticipation. "Watashi no tenshi…" Yuugi went red at this. What was it in Yami's voice that caused Yuugi to feel like this? What was it in Yami's touches that made him go pliant in his arms? What was it in those kisses Yami gave him? What was it in those whispers, in those eyes, in those caresses, in those arms? What? "You're mine Yuugi…" The way the scarlet-hued said his name so tenderly, so dearly, so meaningfully, "Only mine…" it was so alluring to him.

'_My heart belongs to no one but you Yami…'_ Yuugi was lost in the hypnotising love Yami felt for him.

Watching the dreamy sate his little one was in, Yami slithered his hands along Yuugi's' body and up to either side and cradled his head; caressing with both thumps at each side the angel's flushing cheeks. Without any second to lose, Yami smiled as he inclined to attempt and capture sweet lips into another rendering kiss; violet jewels falling close and expecting whatever Yami was going to do with him.

"…Boys!!" Mr Motou's voice echoed from inside the kitchen, interrupting any further moves Yami intended with his little one. "Dinner's served!"

Yami sighed soundly at this whereas innocent Yuugi went on an attractive, flaming red. Though, even if the voice had interrupted them from their sure kiss, neither boy wanted to move from their current position. Then, the smaller of the two pouted as he called for Yami's name. "Yami..."

"...Hai."

"I...I..." Yuugi paused, purple orbs glinting with love and devotion. "I've...I've been meaning to tell you that I...I..."Suddenly, Yuugi made a hold of the taller teen's hands in both of his and blushed harder than before; "That I lo..." lips pursing and giving himself enough courage to say it already. "I-I lov-..."

"Boys..." Then, everything came crashing down for Sugoru's head popped out from behind the kitchen's door, interrupting whatever the now flustered kid wanted to say.

"Dinner's ready. You did hear me didn't you?" Yami turned his head around and with a small nod he assented slowly whilst cute Yuugi went a descent shade of red.

"What are you two doing?" The elder approached the two with his instincts kicking in. This, in turn, caused two sets of eyes to blink quickly in surprise and the respective owners released their tender hold around each other as fast as they could; straightening up and fully turning towards Mr Motou as if nothing had happened. Once Sugoru was in front of both boys, he looked rather worried at a flaming Yuugi averting his gaze. "Are you running a fever m'boy?" The latter simply shook his head; blush spreading farther as he cast a quick glance over Yami then back at his jii-chan. "Well, dinner it's gonna get cold if you don't hurry." Both boys nodded slowly.

Naturally, Sugoru noticed that Yuugi was hiding something. Those glances he gave the other and those tiny smiles the other gave his young grandson were something that left him pondering what was going on. He, somehow, intended to find out.

"Hmm..." Here, the elderly paused while a knowing and somewhat playful smile curved his lips, "M'boy, don't worry. You can have all the time you want with your boyfriend after you eat dinner!" exclaiming joyfully as he finished his sentence.

"...Jii-chan!" Next, Yuugi was seen rushing forwards and covering his grandfather's mouth with both of his petite hands, a surreal scarlet hue invading the little one's face while his grandpa fought to get his point through. In the mean time, Yami was smiling, and almost laughing, at the funny ordeal going on before him. _**'My little one gets so easily embarrassed.'**_

Succeeding on this little fight, Sugoru grabbed Yuugi's arms and grinned joyfully at the taller tricoloured-haired teen. "You need energy before doing something else boys."

Yami chuckled lightly, Yuugi dropped his head in utter shame and Sugoru just continued on grinning. "Let's eat, shall we?" With that last, the elder took Yuugi by the back of his shirt and dragged him off towards the dinning table. The latter sputtering out words and flailing his arms while saying how unfair his grandpa was. "No complaining Yuugi, kissing comes after dinner."

"...Jii-chan!"

'_**How many times has he said jii-chan today?'**_ Yami smiled at how easy it was to embarrass his little angel; and then, he followed suit, wondering what other surprises awaited him and his lithe love. _**'I'm beginning to like Yuugi's grandpa.'**_

**......**

Once they were all accounted for, Sugoru took his seat after the other two had done so. Of course, he sat both boys opposite each other so that they wouldn't try anything while he was here. After saying their 'itadakimasu' they began to eat what the elder had prepared with so much love. Yuugi was the one to eat more enthusiastically than his Yami, a huge smile appeared on his face as he kept on digging in. "...Sugoi jii-chan!" Apparently, the exerting exercise had left him pretty hungry and, as expected, his stomach wasn't going to refuse anything so deliciously good at all. _'This is so delicious!'_

Yami; on the other hand, was equally enjoying the superb meal as much as his little one was. His scarlet eyes never failing in stealing a glance every now and then to the beautiful faces his charming Yuugi made. _**'My little one, a better meal-prospect I bet.' **_

And finally, Sugoru was enjoying this but not for the same reason the other teens were. He was intently studying every look on both boys' faces, looking back and forth, smiling as he planned his next Q&As. "So, tell me Yuugi." Sugoru began after watching the visible predatory look Yami gave his grandson and the cute cherry hue that appeared on the little one's face as a consequence. "Atemu-san has kissed you yet?"

There was a loud chocking noise followed by the sound of falling chopsticks, "Jii-chan, what kind of question is that!?" a hand rising up to gently press against an agitated chest. The owner of scarlet hues stopped with his meal and looked worriedly at the small kid. "Are you okay Yuugi?" A small nod was given in reply.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with my question." Upon hearing this, Yuugi pouted while crimson eyes locked with ashamed amethyst ones. Then, knowing equal coloured eyes travelled from Yuugi's flushing face to stare and smile at Yami's passive look. "Atemu-san..."

"...Hai Mr Motou."

"Do you like my grandson?" Another soft, chocking noise was heard.

Yami turned to look at the crouched kid and then back at Sugoru, replying with the utmost calm. "Hai, I do."

"Hmm..." At this, the elder contemplated. "Could it be something more than an attraction kido?"

"What's that mean?"

Yuugi's grandfather simply smiled. "Do you love m'boy here?"

Unavoidably, another chocking sound was heard accompanied by a long session of soft coughs.

A serious look reigned all over Yami's face, crimson eyes deepening in colour while the owner answered very truthfully. "I do."

"Oh!" A wide smile curved on Mr Motou's lips as he eyed his grandson with a smug grin. "You two have kissed, haven't you?"

This time, there was no response from either teen. This, in turn, sadly fuelled Sugoru's curiosity even more. "How was it? Was it good m'boy? It was your first kiss, so how did you act? Oh, I bet Atemu-san was very kind to you! I'm glad he stole your first kiss!" Yuugi was literally going to faint by his grandfather constant and forward questions while his Yami tried to be calm and collected, glancing at the poor embarrassed-to-death teen while smiling kindly at the elder.

'_I want to die!!'_

Luckily for both boys, Sugoru started to laugh as he stood up from his sitting position, palming Yuugi on his shoulder as he went. "You have my permission m'boy." The aforesaid crouched on his seat even more. "Tonight's your turn to do the dishes." With that last said, the old man walked through the kitchen's door and before disappearing, he turned around only to say. "By the way, you're welcome to stay the night Atemu-san." Then, he was gone; a happy laugh echoing in the living room.

'_**So cheerful, I guess.'**_

Both boys were left speechless; one because he couldn't believe the way the aged-man behaved in front of this situation; practically so full forward and so positive with a small ting of insubordination on the whole thing, whereas the other one was left with more than shame creeping up on him. Yami sighed as he glanced at his little one. He noticed the small kid was crouched on his seat as if he wanted to disappear; his cheeks were an enticing scarlet red and thin lips pouting at nothing in particular. So, he decided to do something to lighten up his attractive angel.

Standing up from his seat, the crimson-hued rounded the table and wrapped both arms around the small boy. This caused Yuugi to tense slightly under the touch but soon relaxed as a comforting, soothing voice whispered into his ear. "I'll help you with the dishes little one."

Yuugi's blush softened to an appealing one while amethyst eyes glanced sideways to meet with caring, intense-red orbs. "Yami...you're so kind." The kid whispered after a small moment of silence, beaming at his boyfriend and whispering as softly as he could. "Arigatou Yami." The addressed boy simply smiled and placed a feathery kiss on the side of his angel's cheek; "Don't mention it little one." tightening his hold around the frail figure. "Don't mention it..."

Now, while Yami held his Yuugi close, his mind began to space off. Mr Motou had said he was welcomed to stay the night, hadn't he?

'_**I wonder if I could...'**_

* * *

**(A/N): **As always, so thankful to you guys ^v^ you're so amazing! Hmm, liked it? Yes? No? Probably, perhaps...? Sorry if there are any mistakes, and I hope you have enjoyed it!! ^o^

**Yami:** I'm allowed to stay the night... -looks pensive-

**Wingfy:** Yep!!

**Yami:** With my little one... -still looks pensive-

**Wingfy:** Yep!

**Yami:** All alone... -his eyes begin to ignite with a strong feeling-

**Wingfy:** Yep?

**Yami:** Just the two of us -smirks at Yuugi-

**Yuugi:** 0///0 -blushes adorably-

**Wingfy:** ^-^; -blocks next view-

I'll see you guys on Wednesday, till then, take care, have fluffy thoughts and have a nice, cute weekend!! See you quite soon! :D

Bye, bye!! =)


	11. A song and you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song used in here. Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and the song belongs to Motel.

**Wingfy:** Hi guys! How are ya? Oh, I'm so sorry if I was unable to reply to some of your reviews, but internet was down for a couple of days around here, so... gomene ^^; It won't happen again... I hope =/ Well, now onto some other matters: I basically based my prev chap on one of the experiences one of my friends had. He was really shocked to find out his grandpa knew almost about everything when he introduced his girlfriend and he also told me that his grandpa said: '_You can tell tons of emotions by the simplest of looks and/or movement or any kind of body language.'_ My friend told me his anecdote and I found it pretty hilarious. I kind of wanted to portray that on Mr Motou and I'm so sorry if it seemed out of place. I guess it goes as an understatement to say that I did it cuz I wanted to see Yuugi a little bit flabbergasted about the entire ordeal.

Sorry if some of you didn't like it ^^; you can tell I tried my best ^-^

Oki, -sorry for the long a/n...- Hope you like this chap!

Happy readings!! ^v^

* * *

"Why was your grandpa asking all those questions Yuugi?" Yami asked his love standing beside him while he dried one of the dishes with a cloth; every now and then eyeing his little one with a small hint of longing hidden behind scarlet hues.

"W-Well...umm..." The smaller of the two stammered, feeling his blood rushing up to his face while he handed Yami another china plate; not once looking at the other. "He must have, imagined things and then come up with a conclusion of his own."

'_Not that he wasn't wrong or anything when asking all that, but how could have he found out? Have I been talking in my sleep lately? Was it something that might have slipped while I was eating? Or, was it that one time I fell asleep on the couch? We weren't that obvious today, were we? Yami and I...well...w-we...' _Here, the petite boy paused on his train of thoughts and glanced sideways, looking ashamedly at a very distracted Yami drying the dishes that were lined up at one side of the sink. _'We couldn't even kiss! Jii-chan opened up the door way too fast and the only thing that could have given us away was the closeness of each other.' _The small angel then blinked and turned his head around, frowning while he continued with his task. _'My stammer, my blush; the way I acted? What was it!?'_

Yuugi was now too immersed on his own endless thoughts that he didn't even mind his surrounding anymore. Taking advantage of this situation, a certain crimson-hued; who had been secretly stealing glances at the kid, took his chance and grabbed Yuugi's smaller hands in his. Upon feeling something more making a hold of his hands, the cute amethyst-eyed turned around and met with curious crimson orbs. "What is it little one?"

The aforesaid blinked distractedly, trying to process each mouthed word Yami had uttered, but failing miserably at it. "...Na-Nani?" Little Yuugi was trying too hard to make out what was the thing that had given him away and had caused his jii-chan to ask such forward Q he eventually got distracted. He couldn't help it really; he felt it all had been his fault.

"Gomeneyo Yami, what did you said?" The sweet kid asked absent-mindedly.

A soft sigh was heard at Yuugi's given reply and Yami stared at his lovely tenshi for a short moment. _**'My sweet Yuugi...'**_ Then, he asked yet once again as softly as ever. "What were you thinking of Yuugi?"

Turning his gaze to one side, the little kid's precious orbs fell an inch, and then, he slowly pursed his lips, blush forming and flourishing across his cheeks. "Umm...ano...nothing in, particular...?"

"Was that an answer?" The crimson-hued asked with the tenderest of voices as he walked towards the lithe figure. "Or it was a question Yuugi?" The latter didn't reply; he merely looked up front with a hypnotising blush on his face. "Umm...bo-bokuwa..." The kid; blush still adorning his face, began to fidget, "It was a-a..." looking for something that could distract him, and thus, successfully finding the radio next to the lined dried-up dishes. "Ya-Yami, do you mind if I put on some music?"

The abovementioned stopped on his advancing moves. With a bewildered look framing handsome looks, Yami shook his head and let the little one do as he pleased. "It's okay little one." Assenting quite hastily, the violet-orbed turned fully around and walked some few steps towards the radio, outstretching his arm and turning it on.

Not before long, deep scarlet jewels widened as his ears caught the beginning of a Spanish song playing on, followed by the melodious hum of his dearly beloved. _**'...Spanish?' **_This made Yami go into deep thinking. _**'One of the letters Anzu supposedly wrote was in Spanish, right? Could it be...?'**_ Amazed crimson eyes blinked once, then twice, before Yami asked the kid now singing in tune with the song.

"Na Yuugi..." Yami started, listening to Yuugi's in-key voice very keenly. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Yuugi pondered dreamily, cheeks reddening by the minute at the proximity of the other, feeling ashamed partly because he was unconsciously singing and partly because his Yami was walking towards him with a rather possessive look. _'If only he knew the things he does to me...'_

"Do you know Spanish?"

"E-Etto...hai, why...?"

At this, the crimson-eyed didn't reply, he instead chose to walk even closer to the small kid and hugged him with all the intense needed, wrapping both arms strongly around the small form and cradling him with so much love. "Yuugi..."

Purple jewels went wide at Yami's action. "Y-Yami...?"

The crimson-eyed really loved this kid, and he had to let his angel know in one way or another.

_Quisiera poder llorar, aunque fuera una vez más_

Whilst listening intently to the song, Yami was aware that he couldn't even make out a part of it.

_El sueño __ha quedado atrás, y hay algo que muere adentro_

However, somewhere deep within...

_Hoy voy a desintegrar mi cuerpo, y llegar a ti_

The lyrics were echoing...

_Pase noches sin dormir, mis ojos se van al cielo_

They were filling his being with a strange warmness as he brought closer the petite body of his little one.

_Y __déjame recobrar_

They were silently saying how important Yuugi was to him; and he needed to say it. He just had to.

_Mi aliento y mi fuerza para aguantar, pare dejarte ir_

"I love you Yuugi..."

_Hasta el fin_

Those three words were the only thing he needed to let Yuugi know he loved him; "I love you so, so much." and that he'd never let go of this boy, never.

_...El fin; hasta el fin_

The petite kid blinked in amazement before his lovable amethyst jewels widened as far as they could go. Had his ears deceived him? There it was; those three words. Yami said them first; he had said them first and with so much love in his voice.

_Y te voy a recordar, pues llevo tu cuerpo en mí_

The small kid was too shocked to notice Yami's hands tilting his head and inclining closer to his lips.

_Y se que no volverás, pues se que hoy estas muy lejos_

He felt like crying, and at the same time, he felt so happy.

_Y __déjame recobrar_

Yuugi felt so full of happiness and joy...

_Mi aliento y my fuerza para aguantar, para dejarte ir_

'_He loves me...' _The cute boy closed his eyes.

_Hasta el fin..._

'_He loves me!' _And then, everything became surreal.

_Déjame__ desintegrarme aquí_

Yuugi could only hear and feel Yami, the soothing of his steady heart-beat and the tenderness of his caresses, the tingles those moves left in their wake, making his skin ignite at every subtle touch and the whispers of Yami's voice. The boy couldn't help it; he lost himself within his own feelings, complying with Yami's hypnotising and loving moves.

_Para llegar a ti_

Crimson orbs were studying the lithe kid with already closed eyes, and then, he inclined, capturing wine lips in his, kissing Yuugi with so much love and attempting to taste what he had been denied before.

_Para pedirle al tiempo me deje otra vez vivir_

At the gentle prod of Yami's tongue against Yuugi's lips, the latter didn't think it twice and opened up willingly, softly moaning submissively.

_Mil años junto a ti_

Letting the other enter and deepen the kiss.

_Te esperare hasta el fin, hasta morir..._

Strong arms enclosed around Yuugi's frail frame whilst unsteady hands played with the boy's soft hair. Yami couldn't have enough of this angel; that much was clear from the breathtaking kiss.

_Hasta el fin_

'_I feel so happy...'_

The music was fading more and more. Yuugi was merely concentrating on his Yami consuming him and the reactions such a passionate kiss brought upon him; so, he couldn't care less about his surroundings. _'Yami...' _Yuugi kissed back with equal fervour; if not with more, listening to his heart and letting it guide him through all this.

After a short moment, they both broke apart to inhale some much needed air. That's when the crimson-eyed noticed how breathtaking it was to look at his innocent angel. Lips slightly parted while an insistent cherry hue adorned the kid's adorable face, chest rising up and down so slowly and the dazed glint violet orbs held was more than captivating. _**'Simply beautiful...' **_Yami couldn't help but to let the word _'cute'_ escape his lips as he let his slender fingers glide along the side of Yuugi's face.

"I love you Yuugi..." The scarlet-hues whispered again, "I love you..." pecking the sweet angel once on the lips. This time, Yuugi couldn't do anything much about his feelings and started to cry.

Worried by this action, the owner of crimson jewels cradled his love's head and kissed the boy's forehead. "What's wrong little one?" The abovementioned didn't reply, instead, he grabbed Yami's hands in his and kissed his boyfriend's lips with devotion. "I-I...I love you too..."

Upon hearing this, a wide smile spread across the taller teen's lips and hugged his little one so tightly. This caused the latter to cuddle and nuzzle against his chest while a happy smile crept up on his lips. "Thank you so much Yami..."

"What for?" Yuugi's head then came out from in between the embrace and looked up adoringly at his love. "For loving me..."

'_**I should be thanking you little one.'**_ This time, Yami didn't reply; he chose to convey what little words he had through another meaningful kiss. "Thank _you_ little one."

"Huh? What for?"

"For loving _me_..." After a soft chuckle escaped Yuugi's lips, they kissed once again, loosing themselves for that night.

* * *

**(A/N): **Please, pardon any errors... What do you think? Lame, T^T I know...but I think this is the definite end to their love confession; sorry if it was that long in between chapters and so uncalled-for ^^; Nonetheless, I hope you like it! ^0^ Oh, and you know you can comment in any way you like! Btw, so thankies for your great support my dear people! You are truly AWESOME!!^v^

I'll see you next Monday and, in the mean time, do take care and think fluffy stuff! ^c^ See ya! :D


	12. It can't be

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**(A/N):** Sumimasen minna-san T^T I didn't intend to update this late, much less to disappoint you all with my tardiness; there's no excuse D= I'll understand if you guys get mad at me. Gomene guys, I truly am...

I hope you like this late chap and I hope you enjoy reading ^-^

Without any further ado, let's get on with this chap!

Happy readings! ^u^

* * *

Next morning, the beautiful kid awoke to a gentle light shinning through the window of his room. A petite hand rising up and rubbing sleep off drowsy eyes while unfocused purple orbs scanned his surroundings. After a small moment, the beautiful teen sat on his bed, blinking once, then twice, before cute amethyst eyes widened in realisation. _'Where's Yami?' _

"...Yami?" The room remained in pure silence apart from the twittering of the early birds that could be heard chirping outside. "No Yami." Yuugi tilted his head cutely to one side; looking left, then right, then left again and finally down at his hands resting above his warm covers. "What happened last night? I thought he..." Then, as soon as those words escaped his lips, his mind began to wander, everything coming back in a rush.

**- -**

_Long fingers were caressing his sides while Yami kissed him passionately. The lithe kid was moaning, inciting the__ other to keep on exploring; those submissive mewls escaping sweet Yuugi were entrancing and asking for more, and Yami wasn't going to disappoint the frail teen at all. Cradling his angel's head with care, the crimson-eyed deepened the kiss, tongues clashing and sliding against each other in sweet unison whilst the lithe angel arched against the other's igniting touches, not once ceasing his meek moans. Yami, on the other hand, kept on dominating the small kid, savouring every inch of his Yuugi's sweet mouth and loving how his little one willingly complied with the kiss, giving himself, letting Yami do whatever he most pleased with him._

"_I love you so very much Yuugi." Yami whispered after breaking the kiss for a little bit. He could drown in the boy's untainted essence and keep returning for more and more till he was fully satisfied. Though, there was no way Yami would stop for anything in the world to satisfy his wishes and desires to posses the other. There was no limit in the love he held for this innocent angel. __**'And I doubt there will be...'**_

_While crimson orbs held__ a loving look with devoted amethysts jewels, unsteady hands slithered up along the boy's figure to gentle caress Yuugi's soft hair; that fervent mouth opting to kiss and give a feathery treatment to the side of the boy's neck and making him gasp softly, lovely mewls branding Yami's name every now and then. Yami simply loved it._

_On the other side, i__t wasn't enough to be __**this **__responsive with his Yami anymore; Yuugi distinctly thought. He wanted to take it further and he needed to convey that through anything. He had been rendered speechless the moment the scarlet-hued deepened the kiss and he wanted nothing more than to let the other know he'd do anything to please him, anything; even if that implied to give himself to the other that night. Upon feeling another lick and the gentle scrap of teeth against his slender neck, Yuugi arched his head and exposed more silky skin to his handsome lover, who promptly sucked and bit just a bit harder than before, letting the submissive moans of his lithe angel ring though his ear._

"_Yami..." In spite his blurring mind, Yuugi managed to gasp out; he was burning and loads of emotions were swirling inside his being, wanting to get out, wanting to get lose. "Yami, o-onegai..." If only he could say it, if only he could... "Onegai... m-make me, make me yours." The hard nips at one side of his neck stopped and a soft disapproving moan leaved parted lips. Then, in response to Yuugi's timid plea, a soft possessive growl escaped the dominating teen; "Little one..." followed by gentle strokes caressing the side of the young one's cheek ever so tenderly. "You've been mine since the day I set eyes on you."_

_Yuugi smiled truly at this, wrapping both arms around his love's __neck and kissing him eagerly yet timidly, provoking the latter to lay him back down on the bed as his hands glided down his petite body, touching seductively, inciting temptingly. "Mine..." Yami let out as he began undressing them both. "Always mine..." That was the last thing Yuugi was aware of hearing that night; everything else apart from that, was pretty much a blur to the poor teen._

**- -**

Coming back to reality, the lithe kid glanced down and noticed something quite peculiar on him. "Well, I'm fully clothed." The teen pointed whilst grabbing the fabric that clothed him. "But, I wasn't wearing my Pyjamas last night, nor was I on my room when we-uh...umm, started kissing."

This made sweet Yuugi ponder a little bit. If the both of them hadn't done anything last night, -which clearly they hadn't for there weren't any kind of signs or side effects; not that he'd knew something about that subject or anything, but he was sure _it_ would hurt once a couple did...what couples do- why was he wearing his pyjamas instead of his school uniform? Did Yami change his clothes while he was asleep? If so, why couldn't he remember what happened last night? He could remember only bits of what happened but not everything. What had happened?

"Did I fall asleep during the kisses?" Yuugi bit his lips at his own question. So far, that was the only liable explanation he could find, and granted that he was fully clothed; not even missing his pants or the top long-sleeved shirt, Yami hadn't done anything to him. Then again, where was the crimson-eyed? He was supposed to stay the night over, but evidently, there weren't any signs of the other. "Probably he went back home."

While the teen kept on boarding himself with endless and senseless questions, he stood up from the bed and looked for a clean uniform to wear for the day, deciding to ask his boyfriend later on if he could fill him in with some info about last night activities.

'_Though, I wouldn't have minded if Yami and I had made...umm...love...'_

**......**

Upon arriving to school, the amethyst-orbed almost trotted to his classroom; not because he feared the professor would preach him for getting late, but because he wouldn't want to encounter with Anzu along the corridors. The last thing he wanted was to come across the one who had tried to drown him, or something as close to doing so. _'If it hadn't been for Yami, I wouldn't be here right now.' _The lovable teen thought with a smile. _'I owe him so much and I would've loved to thank him in the most special way.' _Then, the teen stopped metres away from the classroom door, vivid images of what happened the night before flashing before his very eyes, an intense scarlet creeping up on his cheeks as the small kid lost on his own reverie, wondering about the things that could have been if he hadn't fallen asleep.

"Ohayo little one..." A baritone yet soft voice greeted Yuugi. "...Little one?" Then, not receiving any reply from the 'lost-in-dreams' kid, the owner of the voice walked closer and whispered once again into Yuugi's ear. "Ohayo Yuugi-koi." Amethyst eyes widened at the proximity of the voice and then, instinctively, the teen crouched against the wall. This innocent demeanour caused a subtle chuckle escape Yami's lips. His little one was really sweet.

"Wha-What--..." Once the beautiful boy acknowledged the culprit's presence, the abovementioned pouted. His boyfriend was laughing! "...Yami! You scared me!"

"That wasn't my intention Yuugi, but you were spacing out."

"Well, I-..." However, whatever the teen was going to say was cut off short by strong arms wrapping around his form while a skilful hand slithered up its way to gentle caress soft locks. The kid could only enjoy the lovely embrace and the warmth sensation that always enveloped him every time his Yami hugged him this close. "Gomene Yami, I was thinking about some things."

"...Some things? Care to share them with me?"

"Hai! I-..."

If Yuugi was going to say more, it went spoiled by Anzu's sudden shout. Certainly, that girl had the worst timing ever it the world. Nonetheless, even when both boys had heard Anzu's shouts, none of them moved from their current position. Yami didn't want to let go and ended up tightening his hold around the kid whereas Yuugi merely enjoyed being held so adoringly in his Yami's arms, nuzzling his head in his love's chest.

'_**Hmm...' **_Yami wondered. _**'I'll make it clear right now...' **_With a smirk plastered on his lips, the crimson-eyed whispered against soft hair, inhaling the kid's sweet scent and making his angel look up at him. "Are you up for a little fun Yuugi-koi?" The latter blushed profusely at the endearment Yami had addressed him with; and then, he softly replied. "What kind of fun?"

Without uttering a reply, Yami inclined and captured wine lips in his, kissing the life out of the boy. _'Yami...' _Violet jewels widened in mild surprise before slowly sliding close, the owner kissing back and surrendering quite quickly to the other teen.

Brown irritated orbs widened in disbelieve at the scene going in on in front of her. What the hell was _her_ Yami doing? "...Yami-kun!! What on earth are you doing!?" After recovering from her brief shock, the girl ran towards the couple and shoved Yuugi away from Yami; the latter falling to the floor with a soft thud. "You little prick!" Anzu growled at the teen, walking towards him but being stopped by Yami's firm and somewhat hurting grip. "Leave him alone!"

"Why?" The girl spat, anger fuelling further up upon noticing Yami defending the kid. "You're supposed to love _me_, not _that_ little moron!"

"To begin with..." Yami's crimson eyes narrowed; Anzu was playing with fire and she was going to get burn. "His name is Yuugi, Motou-san to you."

"But, Yami-..." Unconsciously, Yami's grip tightened even more, he was aware that Anzu was a girl, but enough, was enough. He wouldn't allow his little one getting hurt by anyone or anything. "You're hurting me!"

"Secondly..." The girls complain went unheard. "He's the one I love." Then, with flared eyes still glaring death, he released the girl and walked towards his perplexed little one, helping him up and wrapping his arms around him quite possessively. The latter smiled and buried his head further in his love's embrace, listening to the girl fight over something useless.

Then, as Yuugi soothed his being with Yami's steady heartbeats, he started to space out. Something about this situation seemed rather embarrassing and somewhat uncomfortable for the small kid. Embarrassing because Yuugi never expected to receive his good-morning kiss in the middle of school, much less get caught by someone unwanted like Anzu and uncomfortable because the one who had tried to drown him was now trying to spoil the moment, as always. _'I wonder what will Yami do if he finds out Anzu was the one to throw me into the pool.'_

The petite boy was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand tilting his head up, noticing the closeness of his Yami's face. They were about to kiss, but again, another shout stopped both teens from succeding.

"No!" The insistent girl rushed in and broke the pair apart. "You can't love that brat!"

"I'm not a brat!" Yuugi defended himself, cheeks puffing and thin brows knitting in mild anger.

"Well then, you're a shrimp."

"I'm neither!"

"Then what are you? You're not needed! Yami doesn't need you; he's just playing with you!"

"That's not true Anzu!" Yami's voice was warning the other but the girl continued with her tactless assault. "He doesn't love you!"

"Don't make me repeat myself Anzu, leave Yuugi alone!"

"He's just trying to use you and then break your heart!"

"Ya-Yami is..."

"Don't listen to her little one!"

"He fakes he loves you when in reality he loves _me_! You're a burden to him, a burden!"

That did it, Yuugi's eyes began to fall an inch and he stared at the floor, no emotions in that lovely face of his. _'Yami is...playing with me? Then, what happened last night, what could have been between us...was he really, joking around?'_

To believe or not to believe, it only came down to those two simple choices. In spite this all, Yuugi firmly believed in what he felt for the crimson-eyed and thus, believed in Yami's words. _'He said he loved me; with true love behind his eyes.' _But, then again, why did he feel like crying if he didn't believe in Anzu's words? They were lies, so why?

Without a word leaving his lips, the teen turned around and took off running. He had to get away from there as fast as he could. "Yuugi, matte...!" He didn't care about classes, he didn't care about Anzu, he didn't' care about the tears falling down from his innocent, saddened eyes, he only cared about one thing though, _'Yami...'_ and that one person, was the one he loved the most. However, he felt terribly bad, he didn't look back when he heard his love calling his name, he merely wanted to disappear. _'Are we really meant to be?'_

Not waiting another second, the tricoloured-haired ran after his love, but not before Anzu stopped him once more with another question. "Where do you think you're going? Let that moron of a kid be!"

The scarlet-hued contained himself from doing any harm to the other and glanced back at the girl, eyes deepening in colour while pure fury ran through his veins. "Next time, I won't be this tolerant with you."

"But, you and I..."

"It's a warning Anzu, keep that in mind." With that last said, Yami ran as fast as he could to catch up with his dearly beloved. He'll make sure to let Yuugi know he was the one and only one in his life. He'll make sure of it.

'_**I couldn't make you mine last night little one, but I'll do it very soon, quite soon.'**_

_That_ wasn't a promise, it was an oath.

* * *

**(A/N):** Thanks a lot for reading sweet people!! I know there may be some mistakes but I truly hope they're not that notorious ^^; *takes deep breath* Intense...

About this chapter, I though it'd be nice to have Yami & Yuugi deal a little bit with Anzu to make it clear *cough* to Anzu *cough* that Yuugi belongs to Yami and vice versa, but then, my mind played with the entire chap I had in mind and this is the result. Liked it? What do you think? Oh, btw, if my mind keeps on with this sort of varieties, there might be the small chance of a higher scene (considered rating-M) later on -looks pensive- Yep, I guess my imagination is aiming for that kind of goal. I just have to wait ^w^

**Yuugi:** 0///0

**Yami:** That'd be interesting...

**Wingfy:** Well, I won't be able to see you for a while till the 18th of November. My exams start on Monday and i need t study really hard. I hope to see you quite soon and I hope you wait this lame authoress to come back :D Until then, take care, think lovely, do some funny stuff and I wish you the best of times dear minna! Have a nice week/end!! =)

See you soon! ^0^


	13. Reconciliation

**(A/N):** OMG! Dear guys, I've missed you so much *gives a virtual hug* You know, I feel so ashamed cuz I promised a certain someone that this chap was going to be out on Saturday… but I had a small problem running in my way and I could do nothing to update that day. Now, I know that I had Sunday and Monday to do so – as many months prior to that, but internet was down those two days and as for the many months I've been out, well… those who know me in DA know why =3

Guess it's been too long since the last update ne? I'm sorry, and even if I ask for forgiveness I know I don't deserve it. Anyways, this chap went through so many changes and in the end…I got this. Maybe I strayed at some point, maybe I didn't BUT I hope you like this lovely chapter of mine!

**Special thanks to:** You all and my new MUSE! Riku-chan, take a bow! *claps*

**Yami:** You're weird…  
**Yuugi:** Yami!  
**Wingfy:** No kidding sweetie…I knew that already.  
**Yami:** …  
**Wingfy:** …  
**Yuugi:** Onwards with this chap! ^^;

Please enjoy! U.U

* * *

Small legs exerted themselves by running as fast as a petite body could allow them to. All the while those legs continued running, the small owner questioned himself over and over about what'd happened seconds ago. Why did that girl enjoyed making him suffer every time they crossed paths? And what she said was really true? Was his Yami really deceiving him? Did Yami really love him at all? He said he did the night before… He even kissed him twice to prove his point and Yuugi had surrendered his heart in return.

'_I was even willing to give something precious to him as proof of my love.'_

If the little kid was confident in the love Yami had for him, why then was his heart hurting like this? What he experienced last night wasn't a lie, was it? What about the hugs, the tender caresses, the soothing words, the entrancing way certain crimson hues looked at him with unspoken love while nimble hands trailed all over his responsive body. All these feelings couldn't be lies, or could they be just like Anzu had said? Was Yami truly playing with his mind?

_'No…'_ The petite boy shook his head furiously and closed his eyes tightly, not looking where he was heading.

Diving deeply into his own soul - and mistrusting his own doubts and insecurities, little Yuugi came to a realisation. There was something weird about the way Anzu wanted to break them apart. Something strange about the way that girl wanted Yami only for herself and there definitely was something odd about the way the brown-haired wanted to get rid of him so badly. If the amethyst-eyed gave it more of a thought his mind will come up with the next conclusion: Anzu envied him for what she couldn't have… _'Yami's love.'_

Once that thought had finally dawned on him, the violet-orbed came to an abrupt stop near the flight of stairs while he brushed some of his tears away. Then, thin brows furrowed in deep concentration as the kid let himself be led by his next train of thoughts.

'_Mazaki-san loves Yami-kun. And it's true; she might know things about him that I don't… but I didn't force Yami into loving me just like she's doing. I love Yami, and very much…'_ The small boy made a brief pause at the last word and then grabbed onto the banister, his other hand fisting his jacket while new fresh tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. _'I would give my own life for him if I was asked to! And I know he holds true to his feelings for me just like I do. But then…' _By this point, the petite figure was beginning to shake and tears were falling down again. _'Why… why can't I stop feeling so bad? Why can't I stop this feeling eating my heart? And the tears won't stop… why, why?'_

"Yuugi!" there was his love's voice once again, calling out to him. The irony, he was beginning to hear things already. "Yuugi!" However, Yami's voice sounded distant - very far away, as if it was coming out of his mind instead of coming from behind him. The aching in his heart increased greatly at this and he began to sway forwards. _'Yami…'_

"Yuugi!"

The small kid blacked out.

**…**

Amethyst orbs blinked slowly open and once the owner blinked away the haziness, he was able to discern the place where he was a tad better. Somehow he felt extremely tired, as if he had run a mile in some kind of endless track. The little kid let out a groan and soon noticed that his head hurt too, his chest was aching and his eyes began to get watery._ 'What happened?' _Yuugi raised a hand at his own question and rubbed his temple gently, trying to soothe some of the pain with the tender action. Then, his eyes slid close one more time, trying to suppress any kind of worry remaining in his little heart about what happened early.

'_I wonder if Yami will forgive me?'_

The beautiful kid pondered worriedly and stirred slightly on his left side, then heaving a sigh, he opened his tired violet hues again. "You had me worried sick little one." There was a voice very close to his ear and the aforesaid blinked quickly in surprise, a cute gasp escaped past his lips.

This innocent action caused Yuugi to jump in surprise and stir towards the other side of the bed where he almost fell out of it, though strong arms tightened around his small frame and prevented him from such a fall. Was there someone on the bed with him? The small bundle didn't have the chance to see and confirm his question because those same arms brought him close to a toned body and cuddled him in a fierce embrace. "I didn't mean to scare you." That voice sounded rather familiar.

'_Yami?'_ So it had been Yami the one laying on the bed. Wait… on a bed! With Yami! What happened?

"Yami…w -what…"

"Shh…" The embrace the taller teen had him in tightened around his frail form a little more. An enjoyable silence followed between the two teens before the older one broke it with the next question. "Why did you run away like that Yuugi?" The addressed kid remained silent. Shame was inwardly creeping up the angel's body and the only thing he felt like doing in response was to cuddle up further in his Yami's embrace and nuzzle his boyfriend's chest.

'_Why is it that being with him…makes everything better?' _The petite boy let out a content sigh, a cute blush adorning innocent features. Then, all too suddenly, his world spun around.

Just a moment ago he was hugging and nuzzling Yami's chest, but now he found himself laying underneath his love's firm body, pressing softly against his. Scarlet orbs scrutinising his very own.

"I -I…"

"The nurse said you had a slight fever." The crimson-orbed replied by pressing his forehead against his little one, making sure to convey whatever words needed to be conveyed. Warm arms slowly loosened his strong hold around the small boy whilst a hand slithered up to grab the kid's in return - the other one gliding up and nestling above Yuugi's silky hair. "You scared me, little one."

"I didn't mean to-…" However, whatever the teen intended to say was cut off short by Yami's nose nuzzling his neck, a soft kiss was given along the fine skin after the feathery stroke had ended. "Don't scare me like that again angel of mine." The endearment - plus the heated trail the kiss had left on its wake, made the amethyst-eyed blush an alluring scarlet red.

"I -I'm sorry." The other teen didn't reply. Instead of answering, he raised his head from his hidden position and chose to give a slight kiss to the tip of the kid's nose. Then, his right hand grabbed his love's small one and entwined his fingers with Yuugi's. He loved the way his little one behaved when all flustered and ashamed. If one were to ask him if he was mad at such beautiful being, the answer would be a big fat no. He couldn't have it in him to get mad at someone this special like Yuugi.

Back with the matter at hand, "Little one," Yami still had some things to mend. And among those things were to soothe the doubts that could still trouble the innocent teen. "Don't run away from me again."

"Y -Yami!" The lithe boy gasped somewhat loudly upon feeling a tender nip on his sensitive earlobe, the warm hand holding onto his own tightening around his in a possessive way. "I -I didn't-…" But he was cut off mid-sentence again when he heard Yami's voice firmer this time. "Don't believe anything Anzu say."

The hand that had been previously fingering the silky hair glided down and pressed against smooth lips, stopping any further movement and preventing them from saying anything more - _if _the kid was going to say more. A gentle smile then appeared on Yami's handsomely face. "Don't doubt me Yuugi. Don't doubt the love I feel for you."

"I -I don't doubt you Yami, it's just… it's just…" The amethyst-eyed whispered softly, feeling how his voice began to crackle at the surge of emotions swirling in his heart. Oh no, he felt himself tearing a bit now. "I love you so very much but Mazaki-san does too, and she knows a whole lot more things than I do and you know her even before you met me, and maybe it's only fair-…"

Then it happened, Yuugi's small rant had been cut off by a sudden though very well welcomed kiss. Yami was listening attentively, but it was far too much watching the small angel tear his heart out only because of what Anzu had said. Besides, they had been together the night before, and even though he hadn't been able to claim this cute teen as his own in ways _he_ should have, Yuugi was in love with him, and he himself was in love with Yuugi… that feeling was mutual. _**'Or maybe, I've fallen more.'**_

Violet hues widened a tad in shook upon realising his boyfriend was kissing him - just like last night - before his eyes slid close, quickly surrendering to that electrical feeling igniting his body with haste. If only Yami knew how much he affected him.

The taller of the two shifted his weight slightly till he was laying completely over the little one. Then, as gently as he could, he gently nipped the kid's lip, licking the tender skin and asking for entrance to taste the sweet cavern that belonged only to him. Once the violet-eyed felt the blunt nip and lick, he gasped and gave way for his love's curious muscle to get in and taste wherever it could reach. He went pretty much pliant after a second or two. Yami, on the other hand, loved every second of this and in a swift motion; he captured Yuugi's head in both of his hands, bending it a bit backwards to plunge his tongue deeper into that sweet mouth. Yuugi could only moan submissively at the dominant gesture and he let Yami do whatever he most pleased with him.

'_I couldn't care less.'_

After a couple of minutes, they broke apart for some much needed air, and the breathtaking sight underneath Yami, leaved him breathless. Yuugi's cheeks were tinted a vivid crimson red and his half-lidded eyes seemed to have a small glint of desire - probably close to being lust; and those soft pants escaping his thin parted lips were very inciting. Yami was more than eager to incline and capture those lips in a surrendering kiss once more - and maybe to try and do something fairly new with his love. Though, as much as he wanted to take things further and to a new different kind of level, he jumped in sheer surprise when he heard the door creaked open.

Yami froze on his spot when he noticed the nurse taking care of his little one enter the room with a notebook on her right hand with eyes glued on the item she held, not minding at all at her surroundings. "So that's what was missing."

'_**How oblivious can one person get?'**_

Taking on a stealth stance, Yami crawled down the bed and sat on the chair sitting at one side of it. Maybe if the nurse noticed he was just visiting, he would be allowed? Let alone he had done more than just _visiting_… In any case, he wanted to take care of his little love till the very end. Speaking of which, the crimson-eyed - who was feeling a tad annoyed right now for being interrupted at such lovely moment, spared a glance his angel's way. The latter seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep after that intense kiss, with blush still gracing innocent features and soft pants quite visible. The handsome teen smiled to no one but himself at being capable of affecting his sweet Yuugi this much.

"Oh!" A startled gasp broke him off his current musings. "Who might you be?"

The teen in question tilted his head to the side and smiled warmly at the nurse. "Atemu Yami."

The nurse fixed the teen with a curios look behind her glasses, and then she added. "Are you here to take Motou-san back to his lessons when he awakes?"

'_**Seriously, how oblivious can she get?'**_

"Hai!" The tricolour-haired couldn't help a small sheepish grin creep up his lips. "I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Oh, it's fine… Actually, I've got to investigate some things, so if anything bad happens to Motou-san here, just let me know, okay?"

"Wakarimashita."

The nurse gave a small smile of her own in return. "Okay then, where was I? Oh yeah, this must be…" And with that last, the elder girl walked off the room and closed the door, leaving a smirking young teenager behind with his defenceless little love.

Inching a bit forwards, the crimson-eyed bent over and placed a gentle kiss on Yuugi's forehead, whispering these three words against smooth skin. "I love you Yuugi." In response, the cute angel smiled and mumbled what seemed to be a reply back to what Atemu had said, "I…love you, Yami." leaving a very happy teenager laugh wholeheartedly and lay his upper body close to his little one.

"I know Yuugi…" He then raised his hand and entwined his fingers with his dearly beloved. "I know." Then he fell asleep, dreams of a special night taking place only in his mind.

* * *

**(A/N):** Short, unsatisfactory T^T I know, but please bear with me. It's been so long since I last updated and I feel so out of it. *looks pensive* Now that I look deeply into it, I think this ended differently from what the original chapter was intended to be written. Hmm, so like it? Despised it? Let me know what you think! ^0^ My muse and myself will be quite grateful to you! *grins widely* Oh, and I've been thinking… what if we have Yami get a little bit jealous? No, maybe not... I'm not too much into _jealous situations _myself anyways XD

Oki! Take care, think lovely, drink some chocolate milk *drinks hers in one go* and be happy! See you soon!

Hugs and kisses,  
Me =3


	14. The small realisation

**Wingfy: **Hello guys! It's been quite a while ne? *gives you a hug and a small candy* I give my apologies to you all for the unpunctuality of this _update. _I perfectly know that I should go and hide in a damp cave simply 'cus I have disappointed you all *bows apologetically*

**Yami:** *a brow rises quizzically*

You see, I haven't forgotten about this story at all, - and I never will - it's just that my school, the new job I found, and the endless homework I've been assigned have left me gasping for air and craving for some much needed rest. I usually rest on weekends, but I feel pretty worn-out after a hard day's week and as a result, I find myself resting more than what I used to.

**Yami: **Lazy bum…  
**Wingfy: **… *hangs head in shame*

This is why my writing has become a bit slower and thus the chapters won't go out as fast as I expect them to. No worries though, I'll try to do my best effort to write my chapters and have them up in no less than two weeks, because I'm a reader too and I know what it feels like to wait for a story to update. In any case, I sincerely hope that you are able to forgive me and that you like this little chap =)

**Yami:** *stares at me*

**Wingfy:** … what?

**Yuugi:** … *beams*

**Wingfy:** Well… without any further ado *smiles*

**Yuugi:** We present you this next chapter! *glees*

**Yami:** Yeah, hope you like it…

* * *

After spending a small time with the petite kid in the infirmary, the tricolour-haired began pondering what would be the best way to approach Yuugi and ask him to be something more that his current boyfriend. Kissing was already in the list, caressing, touching, cuddling, all those soppy aspects couples do had been done between the two. But - and here the taller teen made a pause to frown at his own thought -, what if his bold hands dared to explore the kid's submissive body in a more seductive way. What will happen if by any chance, he risked it and started touching somewhere he hadn't before?

'_**Will my little one allow it?' **_The teenage could do nothing but to brood at his musings, going on in a rampage at his own doubts. _**'Will he get scared, or will he merely go with it? I mean, once I start kissing him, it's impossible to stop, so…what will he think if I ventured more?'**_

Yami could indeed do some more exploring if his little one let him, or maybe risk it and do it without his consent, like gliding his hands down his angel's chest, let his hands linger there for a slight moment before going down and reach his hips, then, upon reaching the waist band of his shorts, he could slip them down and-… "Hmm, freaking mind…" Yami let out mildly while fiddling with one of his golden bangs absentmindedly, cheeks tinting a faint pinkish hue. "Perhaps it's too soon." Then, all too suddenly, a gentle tap on his left shoulder brought him out of his musings.

Startled by the sudden call of attention, the wine-eyed blinked a couple of times before turning his head towards the one standing on his left side. "Hi…" A cute voice said softly. "We've been asked to work in pairs." After a thin brow rose in pure bewilderment, the addressed teen noticed that while he was spacing off, his class had invited the first years to stick together and they've been asked to work in pairs to start with a new joint chemistry task. _**'So that would explain the amount of students flooding the classroom.'**_

"Etto, would you like to…um…work with me Yami?" And the one who had asked Yami to be his partner was none other than his little Yuugi.

Without even thinking too much about his love's timid request, Yami locked eyes with the beautiful angel and then lowered his gaze at the kid's hand resting on his shoulder. Then, he caressed the silky fingers wordlessly, graced the smoothness of Yuugi's hand and then finally took that petite hand in his, entwining their fingers together before planting a soft kiss.

"You don't have to ask little one." A gentle smile was sent Yuugi's way and the latter did nothing more than to blush a descent scarlet red. "…"

In a swift motion - and ignoring the feeling that overcame him, Atemu's right hand travelled along the younger one's back and grabbed the base of his neck, bringing his love closer to him whilst his other hand went around the kid's slim waist. If Yuugi was not misreading these movements, he was pretty sure that Yami was about to kiss him…in front of the whole class! Amethyst eyes then widened at such bold action and darted wherever but at Yami in front. Instinctively, little Yuugi pushed his boyfriend away somewhat gently for fear that someone in the room might catch them in such a compromising position. Fortunately for the kid, everyone else was too busy shuffling their desks around to realise their existence.

After several seconds had passed - and once the amethyst-hued made sure no one was looking their way -, he fixed Yami with a timid gaze and kissed Yami on the nose with haste before he trotted back to the end of the classroom to grab a desk. Crimson eyes widened at the innocent action for a second and then a gentle smile adorned the teenaged face. Yami shook his head lightly and raised his hand to support his chin, eyes closing as he enjoyed the warmness that kiss left on its wake. His little one certainly knew how to stun him with naive moves.

However, unbeknownst to both teens, a certain girl _did_ notice what Yuugi did and began to think of a way to humiliate the boy. "That little maggot will never learn! Yami is mine!" Just when she was about to shout an obscenity to Yuugi, the girl found the perfect timing when the former was starting to pull a desk towards Yami's direction. "Perfect!" With a scowl plastered on her face, Anzu rose from her seat and walked towards the teen, blocking the path Yuugi was following to push the desk by standing in the way. This sudden action confused the boy and naively he thought he had accidentally hit someone. Determined to apologise with whoever he had hit, he looked up only to frown at the person in front. "What are you doing little maggot?"

A delicate brow slightly rose at the insult. "Making a hold of a desk, what do you think?"

"I think… that maybe you're getting in my way." Anzu glared down at Yuugi and slapped her hands against the small table. Said action caused the latter to scrunch his brows in mild irritation as he calmly but surely managed to keep his cool. There was no way he'll lose his temper with someone like the girl standing right before him. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you excuse me…" That did it. As soon as those words left the young one's lips, the brown-haired growled exasperatedly and pushed the desk against Yuugi's form. The aforesaid perceived what the girl was up to in time and quickly got out of harm's way, simply tripping over his own feet and falling to the floor with a dull thud.

The whole class turned towards the noise, and as soon as they took notice of what was going on between Anzu and Yuugi, some of them started laughing while some others started whispering.

Anzu smirked cruelly upon seeing her achievement was a total success and couldn't help but glare daggers at the boy kneeling down on the floor. Somehow, seeing the boy kneeling right in front of her made her feel as if she were some kind of goddess. This turned her smirk into a satisfied smile. "You don't need to ask for forgiveness little prick."

"…" Tears threatened to fall from the boy's gorgeous eyes, but then he emitted a surprised gasp when he felt a pair of strong arms encircling around his waist and pulling him up to his feet. The baritone voice he knew too well to be his lover's bellowed at the girl with a sever tone. "He doesn't have the need to ask for forgiveness."

Two sets of eyes widened in surprise once Yami finished with his sentence. A pair - one a brownish colour -, was glimmering with death at the small boy in Yami's arms. How dared that disgusting maggot feel all comfortable like in her Yami's hold! On the other side, the other set - the most lovable amethyst colour -, was filled with the utmost love towards those sweet words, a huge smile tugging at the corners of Yuugi's lips. Who could have guessed that Yami will do such a thing for him?

"Well, he hit me with the desk!" Anzu snapped at the ruby-orbed while her eyes averted to the side to glare murderously at the teen in Yami's hold.

"You're lying!" The cute boy suddenly snapped back and defended himself, pouting unavoidably as words leaved his lips. "I didn't hit you, you were the-…!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I did not!"

A heavy sigh was heard and then the hold around Yuugi's form tightened a fraction. "I don't think Yuugi would do such a thing Masaki."

Brown eyes went wide at this. "…!" Anzu couldn't believe it, had she heard right? Had her Yami stood up for the maggot's sake? And in spite of it all, her crush was hugging the little prick right before her eyes! "But Yami-kun…" Faking a hurtful look, the brown-haired brought one of her hands up to her chest and rested it there. "You think I'm making all this up!"

"You might as well have…" The crimson-eyed merely gave Anzu a defiant look.

"Yami-kun! You're being brainwashed by this little prick! Open up your eyes before it's too late!" The girl was burning with rage by the end of the sentence, and as if to make her point through, she stomped her foot on the ground. This spoiled act caused the professor to finally turn about and notice the racket going in the classroom - her eyes immediately landing on Yami and his companions. "You three back there! Stop your bickering and go back to your desks." The kyoojuu suddenly snapped at the three of them and the others squabbling all around, then she proceeded to silence the entire class. "The rest of you, pair up and open your chemistry books on page seventy-two."

"Yes miss!"

"Come one Yuugi, we should get going." A gentle smile crept on Yami's lips just as he released the teen from his hold and instead held onto the little one's small hand, whilst with his other, he helped him drag the forgotten desk. "Yami-kun, you have to listen to me! He isn't the one for you!" All the while, ignoring and pretending to be deaf to Anzu's quite protests.

After a while, everyone was working on their projects and making formulas to find the solution to the problems written on the blackboard, all of them except for one…Anzu. At the moment, her mind was going wild with possibilities to humiliate Yuugi for she hadn't quit on her endless tries to pester the young one, and yet - much to her aggravation -, she still had to find a proper way to fully succeed on any plan she had made thus far.

On the other hand, Yami and Yuugi were really happy working just the two of them, stealing glances at each other and gracing their hands purposely every time they could while keeping up with their notes. No one seemed to notice such behaviour between them both but if someone did look carefully, those passionate, although seemingly friendly smiles the ruby-hued threw his dearly beloved, would give his affection away. _**'I wouldn't mind if they did notice that this little one is only mine.' **_With a last smile, the tricolour-haired regained his composure and carried on with what he was doing, waiting patiently for his little love to give him an 'okay' nod.

Yami was the one to make out the problems whereas Yuugi was the one to write down whatever his boyfriend told him to. This way, they thought it fit to advance on their project faster than the others, and even if Yuugi claimed himself that he was not as intelligent as his Yami on Chemistry, he didn't falter on his task one bit. "Here Yuugi, here's the next one." The addressed teen beamed happily and immediately wrote down the answer. "Thanks Yami."

The way the angel seemed so engrossed in his doings with a full smile on his lips fuelled Yami's curiosity to know if the kid's handwriting would be as pretty as him. He wrote considerably fast - Yami quickly noted, and he pondered if the small boy's writing would be neater than his own. Somewhere along the line, the crimson-eyed had admitted _his_ was horrendous. _**'Well, not that bad I guess…'**_

Bringing his mind back to reality, Yami stole a quick glance to the kid's notebook, intending to ask if the little one could show it to him. However, as soon as his garnet eyes landed on said item, his expression froze and his eyes widened drastically. The neat calligraphy on Yuugi's notebook looked the same in one of those letters he had been keeping. That couldn't be right, he must be imagining things. Yuugi couldn't possibly be the one to have written those letters and kept it a secret all this long from him, could he? _**'But the handwriting it's the same! I know it was Yuugi. Why hasn't he told me anything yet? Could it be that he's being blackmailed by someone?'**_ The more thought Yami gave the matter, the more his heart assured him that Yuugi had been the one to write those letters, and that maybe, someone had blackmailed his poor little one into handing the letters to that somebody.

However, as much as the teen would have loved to keep on pondering about his recent discovery, he didn't have the chance when all too suddenly, a call to his name captured his attention. "Atemu Yami?"

"Hai!"

"Do you think you can also work with Narumi-san?"

"Is there something wrong with my current partner?" A thin brow rose quizically at the kyoojuu's sentence while the abrupt question caused Yuugi to look at his boyfriend in a silent enquiry. The both of them were working wonderfully, so the teenaged doubted the professor would want to change his partner at this point. "Not at all, only that Narumi-san's partner had to go to the infirmary. Mind if he pairs up with you two in the meantime?"

Once his previous doubt had been cleared, he gleefully replied. "Then I don't mind, it's not a problem to work with the guy."

"Okay, Narumi-san, please drag your desk towards Atemu and Motou-san's and continue with your work." There was a noise of things rustling in the back of the class and soon, both boys found themselves face to face with someone they hadn't seen before. "Hello guys, I'm Ayase Narumi, nice to meet you."

"Hn…" Yami merely acquainted whilst Yuugi's friendly smile showed on his lips. "Hi!"

However, what happened next was something neither of the boys expected. In a swift motion, the Narumi guy got a hold of Yuugi's hand and chastely kissed it, smiling from cheek to cheek once he caught a glimpse of Yami's reaction - it seemed that certain girl had an exquisite amount of money to pay once he acomplished this task.

On the other hand, Yuugi was not quite pleased with the bizarre greeting towards him, if at all, he felt deterred by the unwelcome action. Unconsciously, the lithe teen covered his hand with the other and hid it behind his back. Yami didn't miss his little one's reaction and his possessive side kicked in. "What is it you think your doing, Narumi-san?"

"Giving a proper greeting of course, what else?" The grin on the boy's lips was rather suspicious to Yami and immediately, the tricolour-haired wrapped an arm around Yuugi's trembling form. "Did you get that idea out of a stupid book?"

"Why, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're…jealous?" This absurd question provoked Yami's usual composed demeanour, making him growl at the next sentence with fury already twinkling in crimson burgundy pools. "You haven't even the sightless." Here, Yuugi decided to interfere between their fight, he really didn't want Yami to get into trouble just because of some kid they didn't even know! "Yami, please don't fight."

"Yeah, heed the boy's words; we don't want to start a fight, do we?" That did it; Yami was **not** in the mood to continue listening to another word this strange loon had to say. He had to get out of the classroom or he will definitely hit the guy in front. Before he decided to raise his hand and ask to go to the infirmary, Yami retorted angrily the next. "You know Narumi-kun, with all due respect, you should heed this: Touch him, and you'll regret it."

"Sumimasen Kyoojuu."

"Nandesu ka Atemu-san?"

"Yuugi-kun isn't feeling quite well; may I take him to the infirmary?"

"Motou-san too…? Oh well, but get back here once you get sure Motou-san gets medical attention." The professor gave both boy's a pass to the infirmary, "Arigatou." and with the consent granted; Yami literally dragged the sweet kid outside the room and out to the corridor. Once there, the ruby-orbed didn't waste his time and swiftly backed the amethyst-hued against the nearest wall - his body trapping the small one and preventing any moves.

"Y -Yami, why did you-…" However, whatever protests the small teen had to say were shortly cut off by a pair of demanding lips, then an arm encircled possessively around his waist while the other caressed his cheek. Yami's sudden demeanour scared the teen a bit, he never expected Yami to be this demanding and possessive. Nonetheless, he wouldn't back away. This was Yami, and he was sure that the latter would never do anything to harm him.

After a moment or two, Yami broke the kiss and marvelled at the hazy look his sweet koi branded - it was entrancing to see, and Yami could feel himself losing his rational side. He was not willing to let any other but **him** touch Yuugi… No one…

When silence broke, purple orbs met questioningly with ruby ones. Why did his boyfriend act like this so suddenly? "Yuugi…" Skilful hands travelled all along Yuugi's chest and down to grab the boy's hands, bringing them up to his lips and kissing them fervently - submerging in the lovely mewls escaping Yuugi every now and then. "Let me wash that hideous kiss away…" The sweet kid trembled in delight, and a crismon blush appeared all across his innocent features. His mind betrayed him and stopped working when he felt those lips on his skin again.

"I love you Yuugi…" Yami continued kissing the defenseless boy in the most passionate of ways, ignoring what little complaints reached his ears and drowning in a blissful world of his own. "And you're mine."

_To be continued_

* * *

**(A/N):** So what do you think guys? Hate it? Like it? You can comment on this story if you want and in any way you like. Oh! And thanks a lot for reading till the end! I hope you can forgive the lack of fluffy moments, but I promise more fluffiness further on ^^

Well, take care, be happy, and we'll meet again pretty soon!

The best of wishes to you,

Wingfy


	15. Author Note

**Authoress Note**

Hello people out there, I hope you're doing great.

I know very well that ff-net does not accept _**Author Notes**_ as a single chapter, but I couldn't find any other way to get my messages through you all...

This short notice is for all those who are still waiting for an update on this little story, and also, to thank the _'fav'_ alerts I still get on either my stories and myself as an author. A huge thanks for that. I want to thank you all for your patience as well, and if I've managed to irate some of you with my long disappearance, I kindly ask for your forgiveness.

I haven't forgotten about my stories here in ff-net if that's what you were wondering – I've merely been pretty busy this past year –, hence the next update for this one fic will be available the _**15th of September**_. I hope some of you will still be here to read it, if not... well, I guess you can say I tried... =3

On the other hand, I'm saddened to say that the chapters for all of my stories have been coming out quite slowly all thanks to my lack of time (if you've read my profile, you probably know why), and despite the schedule I have, I've managed a way to finish the chapters I'm missing.

Just so you know, I don't intend to justify myself with petty excuses, because I know that I – as a reader – hate to wait for an update to come around. So being on the side lines not only for this once, but way before I started writing, I can only hope that all of you out there (who are still reading my stories) forgive me in some way.

By the way, there's this little rumour that caught my attention some months ago... I don't know if it's true or not, but I heard that ff-net has been taking down some stories containing graphic scenes and/or stories containing a certain level of _'lemony goodness'_ from the site. To tell you the truth, I haven't even read my previous stories to see if there's some kind of _'fault'_in there, but if I ever get the **bad luck** of my stories disappearing from the site, I'll have to back them up on **DA**. 'Never say never', that's what people say... it hasn't happened to me...**yet**... but I guess I should be careful when posting the missing chapters to _'Prelude'_ and _'Gentle Blue'_...

Well, I shan't bother you all with more tactless babbles. I'll see you all the 15th of September! Of course, if you want, that is =D

In the meantime, take care and have a wonderful day!

The best of wishes and luck to you all,

~Wingfy

XOXOXOXO


End file.
